V: The Washington Crisis
by markab
Summary: Planet Earth has been visited by aliens. But are the Visitors all they appear to sed on the same time-line that was the setting of the original TV mini-series in 1983, this time in the US capital. All rights to V and any characters that appear from the TV series belong to Kenneth Johnson.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: All rights for V belong to Kenneth Johnson. The Characters of Kristine Walsh and John the vistor sepreme commander are the property of Kenneth Johnson. All original characters are my own.

PART ONE

The Arrival

Chapter One

The gigantic UFO had been hovering over the nation's capital for several hours. It had all started in the early hours for the President of the United States. He had been woken up by his closest aides.

The President's advisors had taken the elevator up to the first familys living quarters at the White House. The President's wife, Gillian Armstrong stood in the doorway of the main bedroom, the low lamp was on and she was half asleep herself.

"Does anyone know what is going on?"

"Not really Ma'am...", answered Tony Kelski, the President's chief of staff, "...well, not yet anyways, but UFO's have been sighted over New York, Dallas, St Louis and several cities across Europe"

Gillian pulled her dressing gown around her, "What about...", she glanced up to the ceiling. Kelski shook his head, "no sightings in this area as of now"

She looked like she was blowing out a sign of relief as she went to wake her husband. Neil Armstrong was gently shaken and the most powerful man in the country was up in an instant.

Secretary of State, Fred Follery informed him about the strange UFO sightings appearing right across the planet. Neil rubbed his eyes in a daze, it was just all so hard to take in. He got dressed and started to view the news reports on the TV portible, it seemed that very cable channel he switched to had coverage of massive UFO's hovering like halo's over world cities.

Passing through the french doors of his office, the President was just as relieved as his wife before him that there was no such craft in Washington's night sky. There was nothing up there but the constellations...

Until midday the next day...

VVV

The October sun was obscured quickly as the monsterous circular form of the massive UFO passed over head.

The citizens of Washington were still surprized, even though the breakfast news had been reporting nothing else. But all that had been somewhere else, not here over Washington DC...not until now.

VVV

As the hours passed and more and more of the UFO's were reported all around the planet, Ralph Harrison, a leading news anchor-man in Washington stared up at the images on the studio monitors. His blue eyes fixed on the many pictures that flashed up on the screens, another new one was reported from Paris in France.

His colleague Susan Feldman continued to bring the nation's captial the news. Ralph couldn't help himself, he was absolutely tranfixed by the mysterious monsterous crafts. Tom Hunter, a camerman, turned to him as he swung the TV camera around on it's casters.

"What if they are hostile? I hope the military are being stepped up just in case of"

Ralph shrugged his shoulders but didn't look at him as he responded, "look...if they were hostile, they'd been raining down their death rays or something by now, huh? Relax"

VVV

Student Caitlin Ryan looked up to the massive UFO from where she stood clutching her books on the college green. The beeping and honking of car horns and emergency sirens echoed out all around her as mass panic erupted across the city.

She jolted as as Joey Carter placed a hand over her shoulder from behind, "Hey Caitlin...aren't you not going home?"

Caitlin turned to to face him, removing her shades, "What's the point? All the roads are blocked...and I've heard there's been a stampede that's stopped the Metro...anyways all the routes to George town are totally impassable"

Joey snaked an arm around her waist as they strolled across the grass, "Hey...I could always walk you"

Caitlin shrugged him off as Angela Kennedy came running over to them, "Hey guys! Isn't this totally cool? Maybe this is all the start of a real alien invasion, huh?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes at her, Angela was known to over- exaggerate things.

"Don't be so stupid!", she then stomped off clutching her books, Angela watched her go and turned to Joey, "Gee...what's her problem?"

VVV

At the White House the President looked up to the massive new comer that was stationary over Washington.

The vibration had stopped, seeming to signal that the UFO wasn't intending to traverse any further.

Coming back in through the french doors into his office, Neil was staring at the facts that his hard working team had come up with over the hours since this unknown menace at begun.

Of the craft, there was at least 50 of them, hovering over most of the worlds capital cities.

Each UFO was circular and at least 3 miles across, and since their abrupt arrival they had made no notion or noise.

The secretary of defense Morgan Mason had sent up US air force jets to fire missiles at the gigantic vessels after reporting that there hadn't been any response from hailing the sinister UFO's.

Upon firing, all the missiles guidence systems had been interferred with by some unknown defense force from the mystery alien ships, and all of the missiles exploded well out of range of their set targets. All of this had been reported back to the White House.

US airman Collins in the lead squadron could only look on as the missiles he had fired out from his jet, blasted towards the giant hulk of a vessel that hovered above the cloud line. Both missiles sunk and exploded safely out of range.

"Unbelieveable", the pilot uttered

The Presidents press secretary Eren Leigh advised him of the initial panic in Washington after it's UFO had shown up, and reports from the media across the States stated that mass panic had caused many citizens to start fleeing the major cities effected by the on-going crisis.

VVV

Caitlin Ryan managed to get home as the President came on the TV urging the nations populance not to panic - for the mystery craft up to now, portrayed no hostile intent. Juliet Ryan hugged her daughter tightly as she came into the living room, "Ohh Caitlin honey...I was so worried...I called the college, but all of the lines were jammed...and then the neighbours packed up and fled..."

Caitlin shook her head at her trying to calm her down, "Gee Mom...the Presidents just told us...everythings going to be okay...you'll see..."

VVV

Kathleen Wagner sipped her decaf and looked up as her lawyer boss Ray Tomlinson came towards her with a dictorfone.

"Some important documentation to be sent off to these clients Miss Wagner", he groaned, "and a coffee if at all possible"

Kath stood up from her office desk and followed Ray out into the corridor to grab a cup of coffee from the nearby perkulator - Hmmmm - she could smell it.

Suddenly her friend from the 12th floor cried out to her, "Kath, Kath! Come and watch upstairs!"

Kath looked up to her over-excited friend and smiled, "Gee Maggie, where's the fire?"

Maggie snatched her friends hand and dragged her up into the elevator. Once they had reached Maggie's floor, Kath was dragged along again, this time into the rest room, "Look!", Maggie pointed no sooner had they stepped over the freshold.

Kath followed her finger to the source of the excitement drawn around her to the small rest room portible TV.

She looked up at it, and nearly choked. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing on the screen. She could see quite clearly a UFO floating over the Statue of Liberty in New York.

"Isn't it great!", she heard Maggie coo. Kath shook her head, she really didn't know what to say.

VVV

Ralph Harrison had left the Washington news studios that afternoon. The initial panic had subsided as he took a cab from outside the studios to his plush appartment he owned in Capitol hill.

From the traffic jam, Ralph looked up to the UFO that halo'ed the white capitol dome.

"Fantastic!", he breathed.

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Life-Scientist Toni Morrell collected her daughter from the baby-sitter Jenny Morgan.

She parked her VW beetle up onto the curb outside on the tree-lined suburban street.

"I'm so sorry - the traffic from the research center is unbelievable - I've seen nothing like it"

Jenny came forward and handed over the two year old to her mother as she stepped out of the car.

"It's okay...my Dad says that the president said that there is nothing to worry about"

Toni strapped her daughter into the child seat and closed the back door of the vehicle, "lets hope so...I just want to get home..."

VVV

Toni's husband Ross Morrell, pulled his station-wagon into the underground car-lot of his building. The first thing his eyes focused on was at the vacant parking space - no VW beetle - meaning no Toni and Carla. His heart started to race as he slammed the car door and hurried towards the direction of the elevator.

VVV

Gillian Armstrong stood in the corridor waiting for her husband the President. Since being woken up in the early hours, when the original call came through about the UFO crisis, there had been one meeting after another, whether it was here at the White House, the Pentagon space center or at the senate office.

Now she herself had just watched her husband's broadcast informing the US public not to panic. One of Neil's closest aides, Robyn Colburn, came up the corridor in her pressed trouser-suit, "Mrs Armstrong, I think he has five minutes"

Gillian grabbed Robyn's arm and thanked her with a grateful smile, then hurried to the oval office door and knocked.

A tired looking Neil came to the door and immediately embraced his wife, "Ohhh Neil, do we really know that these..things...don't mean us any harm?", there was a trembling score in her voice.

Neil smiled warmly at her, "I prayer that is true...we've sent up airforce jets as you have seen, they have been completely de-ranged off course by a cosmic force that only could have come from that thing up there"

Gillian tried to calm her deep fears, "maybe... I suppose...that they would have blown us all up by now if they were hostile, wouldn't they?"

Neil kissed his wife on the forehead, "try to get some sleep honey...I'll call you later...and try not to worry, huh?"

She nodded as she slipped out of his arms and walked away from him.

VVV

Toni Morrell parked her VW beetle in the appartment basement car-lot. After snatching up Carla from the child seat, she hurried up to her appartment where Ross met her at the door. He rushed forward and pulled his family close to him in sheer relief, "Oh thank god...I just wanted us to be all together..."

Toni reached out and put a finger to his lips, "...less we are together...if something bad happens"

Toni set Carla down in her cot and Ross placed his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, "Nothing will happen...I'm sure of it"

VVV

Juliet Ryan paced up and down the carpet. She stared out of the bay window and turned to face her daughter in a sheer dither, "Maybe we should leave the city...everybody else on this street sure have"

Caitlin went over to her and sat her mother down onto the couch, "Mom...stop this...the president has told us not to panic, you heard him yourself...now just calm down...please"

Juliet nodded and looked at her, "Yes...I just need my pills"

VVV

Rosemary Kennedy watched the TV screen from where she stood at the window of her George town mansion.

Susan Feldman, the news reporter on screen stated, "the UFO over Washington is one of 50 around the world - it is still unclear what their intentions are - but be reasured that everything is being done to make sure that world safety comes first"

She turned away from the TV with her hands held together - images flashed up on screen again showing a UFO over various world cities, she then turned to see her husbands limousine pull up onto the gravel driveway outside.

She ran out of the front door and met him as he came out of the back of the limo. Senator Edward Kennedy grasped his wife's arms, "Hey...don't look so worried - you watched the President's broadcast didn't you not?"

Rosemary followed her husband back into the house, "It's Angela - I'm so worried about her Edward, she is still not home yet"

Edward pulled her closer to him trying to calm her shaking, "the President has given us some leave until something happens - and as for Angela, you know what our daughter is like - she can look after herself"

Rosemary set her chin onto her husbands shoulder, and opened her eyes to see the image on the TV screen. It was of the golden gate bridge in San Francisco and a UFO was passing over the top of it.

VVV

As the day wore on, the UFO's portrayed no immediate threat. Once stationary over the worlds major cities, the crafts settled still and did nothing more.

It seemed they were just hanging there waiting...

VVV

Sam Walker leapt onto his belcony of his Maryland appartment block. He was still half asleep from being woken up from his afternoon knap.

The piercing pulsing sound had evaded his ears, he turned and went back into his lounge, grabbing up the TV remote from his cluttered coffee table and switched the television on.

News reporter Kristine Walsh was on screen from the network studios in New York.

"The pulsing sound is now global - it's as if each of the 50 ships are communicating with on another...", she touched her earpiece, "...and now I am being told that the ship over Washington has joined in this new development"

Sam scratched his head and went back out onto his belcony looking across to the UFO that sat over Washington"

VVV

Kristine Walsh's report continued on set as Caitlin sat at the dining room table doing her college assignment. Her mother Juliet was laid out on the couch in her dressing gown.

"...I am now being told that a human voice is being received on the international SOS frequency signal..."

Caitlin looked up to the TV from where she sat and chewed the top of her pen.

"I am now being told that the voice is speaking in English...", Kristine touched her earpiece again, "...no...I am now being corrected...it is in fact speaking in every known language around the world..."

VVV

Edward Kennedy slipped off his tie as his wife fixed him a drink, "the President has just called...all non urgent staff might get called in"

The concern was evident on Rosemary's face as she handed him his glass, "oh...I hope not Edward dear...I don't want to be left alone"

Edward knocked back the whiskey and gave her a reasuring nod, "It's going to be fine...you just wait and see..."

Rosemary nodded and with the remote, turned the volume up on the TV. An alien voice was counting down from 20 to 1 in every known language across the planet.

Edward took hold of his wife's hand just as their daughter Angela hurried in through the front door.

Rosemary gasped, "thank the Lord - where were you - I have been so worried!"

Angela shook away her concern, "oh mom, I was just at Kerry's place", she sat in the armchair looking at the TV, "Shhhhush...listen"

The TV blared to life as the alien voice was broadcast, "citizens of the planet Earth we bring you greetings to all of man-kind. May I respectfully request your Secretary General of your United Nations come to the top of the UN building in New York at 0100 hours Greenwich meantime...thank you"

The mysterious alien voice was then silent, like it never was. The Kennedy family hugged eachother for comfort.

VVV

Kath Wagner placed Sam Walkers meal down onto the kitchen table, "Have I missed much?"

Sam picked up his knife and fork, eyes still glued to the lounge TV, "No...not really...just speculation about what might happen in New York - Isaac Asimov was just on now..."

Kath sat down opposite him and lit up a cigarette - Sam turned around to see her trembling, so he placed his hand over hers across the table, "hey...it's going to be okay...relax"

Kath bravely smiled back at him, but it was far from what she was feeling deep down inside...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: All rights for V belong to Kenneth Johnson. The Characters of Kristine Walsh and John the vistor sepreme commander are the property of Kenneth Johnson. All original characters are my own.

Chapter Three

That evening in New York, history was made on planet Earth. On the roof of the UN building, the Secretary General made first contact with the aliens - whom called themselves "the Visitors", an easy term for Earthlins to call them.

The whole nation, if not the whole world, were poised to their TV sets as a small white shuttle craft came out from the underbelly of the New York UFO, and glided it's way down in an array of camera strobes and flashes.

The shuttle touched down onto the roof platform and was witnessed by an army of armed UN soldiers and by the worlds media.

The Secretary General stood at the open ramp of the alien shuttle and from within, he was summoned aboard using the gentlemen's native Swedish tongue.

VVV

Neil Armstrong sat watching this for himself in his family living quarters at the White House. Gillian came and sat beside him, she pushed her hand into his as they were fixed to the TV screen.

VVV

Edward Kennedy and his wife had organised a party at their George town mansion. All the party guests watched the events unfold on the TV screen. The silence intense as they sipped at their fine champagne.

VVV

The "Visitors" Supreme Commander called himself 'John'...for he explained intently that their native real names would be too difficult for human-beings to pronounce, so he and his fellow Visitors had chosen simple Earth names as a result.

John stood on the ramp of his shuttle-craft after a formal introduction from the Secretary General. John needed a pair of dark shades to protect his light sensitive eyes from the constant flashes from the cameras of the worlds media.

The World was relieved to say the least. The E.T's were just like us...outwardly human in appearance and garbed up in an orangey reddish military style uniform.

John informed the watching world that they had come in peace to all of mankind, and had travelled some 8.7 light years from their homeworld - the third planet from the star humans call Sirius.

They had come to us - because they needed our help - their planet was eco-logically dying - and no longer could support life itself.

A chemical compound they needed to manufacture from Earth - that no longer exists on their own planet - was their only hope of saving their ailing world - and in return they would gladly share all the fruits of their supreme knowledge.

VVV

The planet partied all night - as a shuttle craft took news reporters, Kristine Walsh, Michael Donovan and Ralph Harrison up aboard the Mothership over New York.

The Following days news revealed much about their exclusive trip and an insight to how the alien Visitor friends lived aboard their 50 ships.

The envesus was...there was great days lying ahead.

VVV

Caitlin Ryan came across the grass of the college to see her friend Ben Greene sitting on a bench.

"Hi...wasn't last night fantastic!", Caitlin cried full of excitement and still felt all of the thrill from the night before.

Ben clutched his books and stood up nodded at her, "history in the making! I feel like life is gonna change for everyone"

Joey Carter then was coming along the path with his buddys Randy Revell and Zac Hargraves. Ben pulled a sigh as he made to leave.

"That's all I need..."

Randy stepped forward - his grin was the one of menace, "Ohhh look who it is!"

Joey and Zac couldn't help but laugh - Ben was the only open homosexual guy at the college - a decision that hadn't done him any favours so far - in this case, honesty wasn't the best policy.

He looked towards Caitlin and stormed off up the path to the main building of the college.

Randy and Zac shrugged - their usual fanfair of torment was overode by the main topic of conversation that day - the Visitors from Sirius.

Joey went to follow them, but half glanced back at Caitlin as he did do.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?", she quibbed.

Joey went to reply but it was too late, Caitlin was half way down the path.

VVV

Angela Kennedy closed her locker and approached the hall way window where she could view in awe at the Washington Mothership. Beth Cordingley and Kerry Laden were then at her side.

"Hey...I was wondering...do you think there are any attractive guys aboard those UFOs?", asked Kerry.

Angela glanced at her friend with a grin, "I hope so! There are gonna be some fun times ahead if there are!"

VVV

The Visitor's Supreme Commander stood at the doorway of the Oval office at the White House. Hands held out he marvelled a, "It is a complete honour to be here...I am told it is a place of great history"

The President laughed it off as he lead the way into the office, " there are places with greater histories around the world, John..."

John stepped forward with a warm smile. His entourage of aids and advisors behind him.

"and I will be pleased to see them...but first I would like to discuss some good-will tours - I gather your people would like to meet our people in the flesh if you like - and it will help ease us gently into your society"

The President's advisors and officals agreed. Fred Follery said, "yes it is extremely important to promote good relations between our two peoples - make sure that the hand of friendship is genuine"

John stood aside and ushered his hand towards one of his female Visitor aids, "My thoughts exactly Mr Follery, which is why I must introduce you to Deborah...she will be working as our relations officer here in the Washington area...she...and many of her counterparts in other cities here and around the world will help promote friendly interaction between our people...and yours"

VVV

The open top bus came up Capitol hill in a fanfare. Bands played and the spectator crowds cheered in delight and awe as the Visitors Supreme Commander was joined by Gerald, the Commander of the Washington flagship, and his second in command Michele. They all smiled and waved at the crowds, all sporting their custom dark visors and standard caps on their heads.

The cheering crowds lined both sides of the streets towards the Senate office, some waving the now familiar red and black Visitor symbol banners. Ralph Harrison was in the Capitol building grounds with a news crew. With a microphone in his grasp, he reported the events to the viewers at home.

"It's been a week since our Visitor friends came to Earth, and feeling is at an all time high here in the nations Capital - a marvelous display that will play out in all our cities around the country and of course, around the world..."

In the crowd, Kath Wagner and Maggie Winters waved out their home made Visitor flags, "aren't they just all so fab!" gasped Maggie, all teeth and smiles.

Kath nodded as she watched the good will tour bus get further away from them - there was an army of police squad cars following along behind the entourage.

"Beats the hell out of going to work!"

Maggie sighed in sudden disappointment, "Ohhhh is that it? aren't they not going to make a second pass?"

Kath laughed at her friend, " You don't ask for much, do you Mags? But then again, us working in a law firm, when are we ever gonna get a chance to meet up with any of them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the week, leading media man Ralph Harrison and his camera crew followed the Visitors across the district, as they finally chose the various chemical plants to retool to make the life saving chemical compound gas the aliens needed to save their dying world.

The biggest one was in nearby Baltimore, and it's Chief Executive Alex Fisher shook hands with Commander Gerald and plant co-ordinator for the re-tooling project, Adam.

The Flagship Commander smiled warmly at Alex, " We have inspected your plant thoroughly Mr Fisher and I am pleased to inform you that its protential to retool is excellent - congratulations"

Alex was over the moon, as Ralph recorded an interview with him to be transmitted later that day.

VVV

With the start of the retooling project at the Baltimore plant set for the following week, Gerald came over to Ralph as he packed up the camera crew, "Mr Harrison...I was impressed with the way you handled the media coverage today..."

Ralph smiled back at him in the October sunhine, he was gradually getting used to the vibratiing undertone of the aliens voices.

"It's 15 years experience, that's all I guess - but thanks, I appreciate it"

Gerald placed a cool hand firmly over the news mans shoulder, "We will be needing a camera crew with us in the next few weeks...and I think I have just found it"

Ralph swallowed down nervously - not quite believing it, "you mean...I get to go up there again?", he pointed towards the Washington flagship above.

Gerald chuckled as they both strolled towards the AT&T van that stolled the equipment, "All in good time Ralph...please us...and we will graciously reward you..."

VVV

Ralph Harrison was busting with excitement over the news - and walked into the news studio with a great big cheesy grin on his face.

His colleague and fellow news anchor person, Susan Feldman turned around in the chair after wrapping up a news broadcast, "So what's put a smile on your face then?"

Ralph handed over the VTR tapes over to a couple of techncians and turned to her, "I might end up doing a feature aboard the flagship here in Washingtion..."

Susan shuffled her papers and looked up at him abit taken aback, "Huh? Who told you that?"

Ralph sat at the news desk opposite her, "the Commander of the flagship of course...he told me that he needs a camera crew for the next few weeks...you know with all the good will tours and that"

Susan turned her chair in her neat trouser suit, to front the news desk. She and Ralph were usually a team - a make up artist quickly powdered her face before the next broadcast.

"well...it's okay for some...", she managed to utter.

Ralph glanced at her - was it too selfish of him wanting this for himself? Usually they worked as a team.

No...Ralph decided, as the director was counting down to begin the cameras to roll for the next broadcast, not if you wanted to further your career, he decided.

VVV

Edward Kennedy came out of a meeting with Morgan Mason at the Pentagon, and jumped into his limousine. He was surprized to see Cole Landsbury sitting in the back.

"Hi...this is an unexpected surprize", gasped Edward warmly, nodding for the driver to head on through the busy traffic.

"Yes...as is the fact that the President has given the aliens the full run of the White House, it seems", moaned Cole - he didn't look too happy about it.

Edward turned to him with a smile, "So? You cannot expect the Visitors Supreme Commander to go slum it aboard the mothership, besides, he is probably the same rank as our President amongst his own people..."

"That doesn't make it right - we are too easily being led into the palms of their hands!", heeded Cole, staring out to the traffic.

Edward stared out his side to the traffic briefly, before turning back to his colleague in office, "We are just putting out the welcome mat that's all - making the Visitors feel at home, it cannot be easy being cooped up aboard those UFOs of theirs...", he suggested in earnest.

Cole glanced up to the giant saucer over the city, "it's three miles across and there are 50 of them - surely they cannot be that desperate"

Edward shook his head trying to get through to him, "look...on Friday we are having a drinks party...a few of our Visitor friends will be there - you just need to get to know them, that's all"

Cole nodded slumping back into the leather limo seat - he decided that he would attend this little party - the Kennedy's always knew how to put on a good spread.

"yeah...I guess you are right", he accepted, "it will also give me a chance to question our alien friends further, " he added.

VVV

At a bar across town, Toni Morrell, Ross Morrell and Amy Appleton had drinks.

"I really want to get into their DNA", teased Amy as she rose her glass of white wine to her lips, "I mean _really!"_

Toni laughed and told her, "Well, Ross is starting work with the Visitors next week - they're gonna start retooling the plant"

Ross chuckled as he downed his beer, "It's not that exciting girls - these aliens are not exactly are they? They are just regular guys with strange voiceboxes", he stood up, "anyways, they must be a real bore to the scientific world - they are just like us"

Amy frowned as she looked at Toni, "There _must_ be something different about them"

Ross collected up the empty glasses to get another round of drinks in, when he looked up to see Sam Walker walk in through the bar doors with a girl on his arm.

"Hey Sam!", he called.

The girl grabbed a seat over near the window as Sam approached the bar, "me and the girlfriend are having a quiet drink man, sorry"

Ross glanced over to the girl, "She's new...how long have you been seeing her for?"

Sam laughed as he ordered in his drinks, "a couple of months - then she moved in!"

"you don't change!" remarked Ross with a knowing smirk. Sam shook his head, "no, no...things are different with Kath...she's real special"

VVV

It was getting late at the Memorial research center. Dr Vincent lee looked up from his microscope to see Dr Phyllis Fraser remove her white laboratory coat to go home. Vincent looked up to the wall clock, it was getting rather late, 10 in the evening.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride home, Phyllis...it really is no bother"

Phyllis shook her head, as he gathered up her jacket and purse, "Oh yeah...and meaning you have to go several blocks out of your way...", she chuckled warmly removing her half moon spectacles, "...it's a kind offer - but I'm going down to central filing to file these slides before I leave...I'll see you in the morning Vincent"

Vincent removed his lab coat and hung it around the back of his chair, "Well...if you are sure...take care and don't be too long"

Phyllis smiled at him - and after a brief wave, Vincent snatched up his keys and vacated the laboratory.

VVV

Vincent left the brightly lit foyer of the Abraham Lincolm Memorial research center, and strolled across the somewhat dark parking lot. As he passed by the rows of parked cars he noticed a Visitor squad shuttle squatting in a parking bay with it's lights off. It was all silent and dark.

He glanced over to it for a second as he unlocked his Ford Granada, and after getting in, he turned the key and set off home.

VVV

Phyllis Fraser slid the filing draw shut with a clang and locked it. She went to the exit and looked about the room before switching the light off and went down the corridor.

Securing her purse, she walked down the low lit corridor that lead to the back exit parking lot that gave her a short cut to her street. She did this routinely every night.

As she reached the stairwell she paused and looked behind her...was that footsteps that she could hear?

"Hello? Is there anybody there?", Phyllis called out, her voice echoed about the stairwell.

There was no reply.

She started to make her way down the stairwell not noticing a shadowery shilhouette watching her from the landing above...

VVV

Dr Vincent Lee poured himself a whiskey from his crystal decantor just as the phone started to ring. With a sigh and wondering who could be calling him this late at night, he reached for the TV remote and lowered the volume down for tonights edition of 'Capital Talk'

He answered the phone and put the reciever to his ear, "hello..."

 _"Vincent...it's...it's Phyllis..."_

Vincent was suddenly alerted to Phyllis' voice...it was rather shakey.

"Phyllis? What is it? Are you alright?"

 _"no, I'm at a call box...I think I am being..."_

Without warning the line went dead.

"Phyllis? Phyllis?", he repeated. He pressed the connection button several times but the line wouldn't reconnect.

Slowly replacing the reciever to the cradle, Vincent picked up his glass and sipped the whiskey, "That's strange..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Over at the T.V studios, Ralph Harrison stood with Commander Gerald and Sub-Commander Michele, just as Kristine Walsh was about to interview the Supreme Commander for a world exclusive.

The studio director counted down and when he gave the nod, the intro tune to the news magazine programme 'Capital Talk' played out around them. Ralph faced the camera with a welcoming smile, his voice held an air of confidence even though he felt a little nervous because Gerald was nearby.

"This is Ralph Harrison, and may I welcome you ladies and gentlemen to tonights edition of 'Captial Talk' - Tonight, highly regarded journalist Kristine Walsh - the very personality that brought us that astonishing feature aboard the New York mothership, is here with the Visitors Surpreme Commander, John - so please join me in putting your hands together for... John..."

There was an amazing studio applause as John came onto the set with his arms out stretched and carried that warm smile on his face.

The applause lasted for quite awhile, as Kristine Walsh ushered to the pair of seats on stage and they both sat down.

Ralph turned to the camera, "over to you Kristine..."

Kristine gave him a quick smile and began her interview with a, "So...welcome to Washington, John - or should I say welcome to Planet Earth...I am gathering this is your first TV interview here on Earth, tell me...", she asked, "...do you get much media attention back home...?"

John warmly smiled at the camera close up, "Well, Kristine...I'll just begin with this...it is an absolute pleasure to be here tonight..."

Ralph watched the interview from the sidelines, as he swallowed down a carton of water. Susan Feldman glanced at the monitor and came forward, Ralph was quite surprized to see her.

"Susan! I didn't know you were still here..."

Susan rose her eyebrows at him as she glanced towards the set, "Why not - I am apart of this news team, although you'd hardly credit it with the lack of interest getting me involved in anything..."

Ralph said nothing - he didn't know how to respond to that. Susan stared at the Visitor leader as he answered Kristine's question, then leaned in towards Ralph.

"did you know that we are not allowed to put the Visitors in a negative prospective? Orders from above..."

Ralph rose his eyebrows and noticed Gerald looking over to them...the Visitors eyes seem to narrow at them.

VVV

Ben Greene was not having a good day. He was being forced up against the wall by Randy Revell, who was having a bit of fun at his expense.

"Go on then...say it...tell me how much of a queer fuck you are...come on..."

Ben stared at his tormentor with complete contempt. How he wished this bully would die a horrible death someday.

Joey Carter stood on the sidelines and did nothing to stop the situation. He felt the same inside although he was sometimes conflicted because he only seemed to let it happen because he wanted to be part of the gang. His parents were doctors, she should've have known better, but he just let it happen.

Randy shoved Ben to the ground and kicked him in the shins - laughed - and then decided to wrap up this latest bullying campaign.

Caitlin Ryan was running across the grass just as Ben was getting up and gathering up his college books, "Ben!"

"I okay!", he dismissed with a wave. Before Caitlin would respond, Ben marched off up the path towards the glass facade of the college.

Caitlin sighed and was about to follow when she noticed the media crew. Instantly she knew what it was all about. It was all about the 'Visitor friends youth scheme' she had seen advertised by Kristine Walsh on 'Good Morning America' while having breakfast that morning.

A Visitor squad vehicle was present on the grass and Randy and his friends were making a bee-line towards it, she could hear Zac Hargraves full of excitement, "I've just registered! They are recruiting at the gym hall"

VVV

Ross Morrell crossed the catwalks of the chemical plant at Baltimore. The sun was warm for the time of year, a balmy 77 degrees the weather girl had said as he ate breakfast that morning.

Alex Fisher was then hurrying towards him. He looked pretty much all hyped up.

"Ross! Ross I've been waiting for you"

Ross frowned - what the heck had got his goat up this morning? But he was starting to realise just as Alex started to answer.

"Adam is here - He and his team have come aboard to start the re-tooling this morning...surely you haven't forgotten?"

Ross was noticing the army-load of Visitor transport shuttles in the car-lot below, and he had clocked a couple as he drove in earlier.

Ross quickly chased after Alex down the catwalk . On route, he noticed a clear mix of human workers and Visitor Techncians. They were already starting to intergrate with one another with ease.

Adam, the lead Visitor Techncian was briefing some of his men as Alex stepped up to him.

"Adam? I am so sorry to interrupt, but I said I'd introduce you to my foreman, Ross Morrell..."

Adam turned and shook hands with Ross, "Nice to meet you Mr Morrell...", Ross instantly noticed how cool the aliens skin was on his own, "...I see you have a fine workforce here...I am pleased to report that they are picking up their new routines quickly and efficantly"

Ross shook his head overwhelmed that the Visitor was pleased with his men, "thank you Adam...your men, I am sure, will have a great effect on them - I am sure together we are going to achieve great things...and at the same time set this plant as one of the best in the country...if not _the_ best"

Alex couldn't help smiling at that - he was thinking that himself, and was already wondering whether there was a bonus if it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The evening was in full swing over at the Kennedy's place in George town. Edward and Rosemary had invited the flagship commander, Gerald and his closest staff members to their mansion for welcoming drinks.

Rosemary was in her element as she offered the alien flagship commander a silver service platter of duck meat rollets - but the alien politely declined them with a wave of the hand.

Robyn Colburn of the Presidents office crossed over to her in an overly glamerous dress that Rosemary, in her opinion, thought it was mutton for, they both watched as Gerald moved across the room to chat to a few other important guests.

"The Visitors don't seem to like what you are serving up Rose...It's abit unusual, isn't it? Your spreads normally go down a treat"

Rosemary chuckled at Robyn, but not taking her eyes off Gerald, "their scientists haven't yet given the all clear whether their digestive systems can accomindate our food consumptions - it's all routine I'm sure...", and with that she picked up her glass of champagne and and strolled off.

Her daughter Angela crossed the landing upstairs and came down the oak staircase, and stopped dead in mid flow. There was four alien guests standing in the great hall way mingling with the other guests. The male Visitors could only be described as movie stars.

Commander Gerald with his blond waves combed neatly back and then there was a younger Visitor guy she didn't know the name of yet, he was flashing a gorgerous smile over in her direction.

Her friend Kerry Laden stood at the base of the staircase as Angela continued her way down with her hand on the oak rail.

"I wonder what it would be like to go out with a Visitor? See how the same physically we really are!", Kerry teased.

Angela smiled at her - she was sharing those same thoughts herself.

Senator Cole Landsbury turned to Edward where they stood over at the bay window, "I thought the President was going to be joining us?"

Edward felt like his tight collar was going to strangle him as he answered, "no, he called a little while ago, and left a message - he's in a meeting with the Visitors' Supreme Commander. He said he'd stop by if the meeting ended early enough"

Cole was disappointed - it clearly was caste all over his face, but he mustered up a thin smile as he looked up, "well...I do hope this meeting sorts out a few matters...I heard today that John _demanded_ some changes to be made at the presidency office to accommerdate some of his Visitor officials - I hope he told them that _they_ are the guests on Planet Earth and not us - damned cheek - we're really got to advise Neil to keep a firm hand with these people"

Sub- Commander Michele was stood nearby with the Visitor relations officer, Deborah. Michele narrowed her eyes at them and looked across to Gerald who in turned looked at Cole and Edward, who was now speaking.

"Look Cole, I'm sure Neil knows what he is doing - _he is_ the President after all -and anyway, John hasn't _demanded_ anything - he's _requested_ some changes, that is all - it's Neil's call, not ours, so lighten up will you...

VVV

Cole Landsbury decided to stay until midnight. He called it a night when it became clear that the President wasn't going to make it after his meeting. Edward and Rosemary bade him farewell on the door step, "I am so glad you came...it's a pity that Neil never made it", smiled Edward.

Cole put his jacket on, "never mind - but I did do what I told you - I had a chat with our Visitor friends - you know - _reminding_ them that it is them who are the Visitors here, and not us"

Rosemary and Edward glanced at one another, so Cole waved a hand, "in the politest way possible of course! Hey, where is your sense of humour guys?"

"Good night"

Cole nodded and headed out across the gravel driveway away from the lights of the house.

"Dear, I hope he wasn't too rude to them, you know how aloof he can come across at times", worried Rosemary.

Edward took her arm and led her back inside to the party, "I'm _sure_ the Visitors won't be too offended by him - I'm sure they will just take it like a pinch of salt"

As the front doors closed both of them hadn't noticed Gerald staring out of the bay window. He had witessed Cole's exit. Rosemary turned around and smiled as she went over to him, "Gerald there are some more guests I don't believe you have met..."

Gerald smiled back at her and let himself be led away from the window..."

VVV

Cole looked back to the house as he neared the gate. Maybe he was a touch on the rude side - but within the few short weeks the Visitors had been on Earth - they had made themselves a little _too_ at home for his liking.

He paused to light up a cigarette, and was then aware of footsteps crunching down onto the gravel in the darkness - but he was standing on the spot so it wasn't himself.

Was he being followed? He turned around but he couldn't see anybody in the darkness of the driveway - nothing but limousines and expensive cars - and of course - a squad vehicle that belonged to the flagships commander and his party.

After lighting his cigarette, he hurried over to his car - fumbling with the keys he was aware of a shadow in the dim street light that shone through the line of back conifers.

Turning his head, there was nobody - until out from litually nowhere, a black gloved hand suddenly clamped around tightly on his mouth from behind -

...and it stopped him from crying out for help...

VVV

Alex Fisher clapped his hands together proudly as he squinted in the morning sun. He stood upon the catwalk of the Baltimore plant looking down as his foreman, Ross Morrell, was yelling out instructions to the other workers as they readily attached the hose to the Visitor tanker shuttle.

The first batch of life-saving chemical was being loaded into the tanker craft, the mix of human and Visitor techncians both proud of their hard work.

Adam, the Visitors lead techncian, glanced around as the plant cylinder dial was drifting towards the empty. Once the chemical was all on the craft, he signalled for the men to dettach the hose from the tanker.

In doing so, the super-cooled gases wofted about the vicinity of the tanker craft. Alex came down the metal stairwell and watched as the hose was completely detached - there was a sudden cheer from both humans and aliens alike, Alex came to Ross's side and proudly patted him on the back, "Well...I'm gathering out first shipment is ready to transport to the mothership..."

Ross shook his head, removing his yellow hard hat to mop his browe, "Yes...it feels like such an achievement!"

Adam came forward and straightened his cap, "No...you have excelled yourselves today - you are all really a true saviour of lives..."

Ross in turn, patted the young Visitors shoulder, "that's okay mac...it's a pleasure...and anyways, your people are giving us so much in return!"

Again there was cheers and a mass applause as the mixed crowd of human workers and Visitor techncians watched as the cargo tanker started to lift up into the blue skies over the chemical plant - and rose towards the mothership over nearby Washington.

VVV

Toni Morrell and Amy Appleton strolled down the steps to Lincolm Memorial. The needle like asp pointing up to the belly of the huge Mothership in the sky.

Amy bit into her sandwich and turned, "So...Dr Lee hasn't heard from Phyllis at all?"

Toni nodded her head as they came to a bench to sit to finish their lunch, "no...it's been over a week now since anybody spoke to her..."

"maybe she's just gone away on vacation?", suggested Amy - but even she had to admit that was pretty much unlikely, especially with Phyllis being such a social person - it was out of her character to just up and leave without telling anybody, let alone her work that she loved.

"I'm sure she'll turn up...", reasoned Toni, "...I mean nobody just vanishes off into thin air do they?"

Amy agreed and broke into a smile, "Oh, Dr Lee said that the Visitors will be beginning their science seminars in a couple of weeks, that should be exciting, huh?"

She really wanted to attend one, everyone did, so Dr Lee had too work out a rota system so everybody at the laboratory could attend.

Toni shook her head and looked up to the vast gigantigan saucer above them, "Ross is _so lucky_ working at the plant, he gets to meet the Visitors on a day to day basis, he's even made a few friends amongst them, how cool's that, huh? And then there's us - what chance do we get being cooped up in a lab all day!"

There was disappointment in her tone.

Amy leaned forward and teased, "hey...why not get Ross to invite them around one evening and have a couple of swabs handy!"

Toni was opened mouthed at the sheer suggestion of it, " I couldn't do that! What would it look like - anyways as you've just said, the seminars will kick off in a couple of weeks, we'll meet our fair share of Visitors there, right?"

Amy stood and binned her trash, "yeah...I suppose...come on, we better start heading back to work..."

VVV

The Visitors Supreme Commander, John, looked at the office in the White House.

Cole Landsbury stood next to his secretary Rachel Spencer, "as I said...the President and his immediate team have no objections at all having you here at the White House, Supreme Commander - in fact it is a real pleasure..."

Rachel watched as the alien leader entered the vast ornate office with a huge bay window and turned around - the trademark smile warm as always, "why thank you Mr Landsbury, you and your staff have been so very kind to us since our arrival"

Cole was bashful, "no, no...the pleasures all mine, Supreme Commander"

Rachel smiled too - but there was something niggling her mind - her boss.

Cole Landsbury was never the most cheeriest of men she had the pleasure to work for, infact he 'didn't do' cheery at all period...until a few days ago...it was all so unsettling.

"well, I must thank you again for accomindating us...it's good to know that we are being accepted into your society"

With that, John raised his arm and Cole and Rachel parted aside to let a Visitor team enter the office with a huge banner - the aliens draped it over the oak table.

Rachel was taken aback abit - talk about blantantly making yourselves at home.

"please...treat this as a second home Supreme Commander - I'm sured to think the President would say the very same thing, " told Cole.

John stood looking at the table with his aids and then turned around, "yes...as you see...I already have..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONTINUED IN PART TWO, LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP...


	7. Chapter 7

PART TWO

LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP

Chapter Seven

The First lady, Gillian Armstrong had dinner with Rosemary Kennedy in a glitzy restraurant in Washington's Capitol Hill district.

"...but it must be an honour to have the Supreme Commander to hand", cooed Rosemary with a hint of envey in her tone, as she watched the smart waiter refill their champagne glasses.

Gillian took hers and rose it to her lips, "yes it is, I suppose...but nobody seems to remember who actually invited them - it has all happened too fast - before I knew it, my home has been invaded by aliens!"

Rosemary chuckled as she took a sip of champagne from her glass, "and _very_ handsome ones too, may I add...", she pointed out, and then she chuckled again, "...ohhh dear..I am beginning to sound like my teenage daughter!"

Gillian picked at her starter with her fork, "handsome they are...but it feels...it feels like your home is never your own anymore...and Neil is always in some meeting with John or one of his own team...", she rose her glass, "...here's to normality returning some day soon, huh?"

Rosemary didn't necessarily agree with her friend, but she took hold of her glass and returned the toast, "not _too_ soon for some of us..."

VVV

Over at the news studios, Ralph Harrison rounded up the days events and finished off his news broadscast. His colleague anchor woman, Susan Feldman, turned to him and shuffled her papers, "So...have you heard the latest? Kristine Walsh has been made the official mouthpiece for the Visitors"

Ralph hid his disappointment as he tidied his news desk, "well...Kris was there right from day one, wasn't she?"

Susan stood up and unclipped her mic from her blouse, "yeah, I guess you are right... and I'm sure she's shrude enough to get something out of it for herself...I'll see you tomorrow"

Ralph nodded and watched her walk across the cable strewn floor of the set towards the dressing rooms.

He swung in his chair and stood up. He was feeling quite glum now - what did Kris Walsh have and not him? He didn't let on to Susan how he really felt...and that was him seething with jealousy.

He pulled a sigh and picked up his papers from the desk.

VVV

Caitlin Ryan came down the front steps of her house and saw her mother Juliet pruning the hedge, "have a good day at college, honey"

Caitlin smiled at her and started to walk up the damp sidewalk of the treelined street to where the yellow school bus stopped for her.

As the bus came to a halt, she jumped aboard and went and sat next to Ben Greene.

"Hi...are you okay?"

Ben turned in his seat, "that creep Randy...look at him...he's such a jerk", Caitlin turned her head around to see Kerry Laden coo, "Hey Randy! You look real cool in your new uniform!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes and faced front again, "Yeah you are right! Just because he has joined this Visitor friends youth scheme, he thinks he's every girls dream!"

Even with the bus moving, Randy came down the aisle and sat next to Joey Carter, "hey Joe...aren't you not gonna be joining up? Or are you not man enough?", he teased.

Joey turned from the window and looked at him, "Course I am joining up, what do you take me for!"

And as he said it, he could feel Caitlin's disapproving glare boring right into him.

VVV

At the White house, the Visitors Supreme Commander came down the ramp of his personal shuttle and headed towards the President who stood waiting for him with his closest aids..

"Thank you for seeing me so promptly John, there's just a few issues I need to go over with you", Neil told him with a welcoming smile.

John warmly returned the smile, "not at all Mr President...there is also a few things I want to discuss with you if I may..."

As they went inside the White House and made themselves comfortable in Neil's office, John handed over some paperwork that he had carried in his carry case.

"You will see that I am continuing to make more progress in our peoples co-existance together, and your security personnel have made a few suggestions that I feel are _very_ beneficial"

Neil glanced over at the paperwork that landed on his desk, he looked up, "Police departments _working_ with your security forces? Why is there a _need_ for _your_ security forces to be present on our streets anyway?"

John smiled, " I feel - the coalition, however feel, that both our races can only benefit from eachothers expertise - from arms to just simple negotiations, that is all...and, it is _only a suggestion,_ like I said..."

Armstrong leaned back in his leather chair, "I can see the benefits yes - maybe I can _suggest_ a trial scheme can be implemented - now I do have some pressing matters to discuss with you...

John raised his eyebrows, "Oh...? Of course I am at your service to help..."

"I've been been put under a lot of pressure for these science seminars to start...can you give me a date", asked Neil making direct eye contact with the alien leader.

The Supreme Commander shifted in his seat and chuckled sincerely, "of course...I will relay your request to my senior science team aboard the..."

Neil cut him off in mid flow of his response, "This is _not a request_ John - It's an order...chemical and steam plants all over the United States and across the world have been re-tooled to produce this life saving chemical compound you so urgently need - an emergence to your end of the bargain must be pushed forward..."

John could only react with a smile, "of course Mr President...I will see to your _order_ personally - but in the meantime -please go over these ideas I have prepared...I just _know_ you will go along with our ways of thinking..."

VVV

Ben Greene came out of the science lab at the college and paused at his locker. He saw Randy Revell in his baig Visitors friends uniform and bragging to who was interested about what the scheme offers.

There was shuttle rides - controlled tours of the motherships - even target practice with their laser weapons that the Visitors had so recently started carrying about their person.

Ben closed his vandalized locker and watched as Randy pushed passed him with his friends in toe.

Maybe _he_ could join the scheme...

No sooner had he thought about it, he left Caitlin Ryan to eat her lunch in the college canteen and went to see the young Visitor girl at the entrance to the sports hall where the scheme had been set up.

The Visitor girl beamed a white toothy smile at him as he approached, "hello...I am Deborah, how I can I be of assistance? Are you interesting in joining up?"

Ben took the leaflet she handed out to him and then followed Deborah inside.

VVV

Over at the Memorial research center, a Visitor science team arrived in a shuttle that touched down at the front parking lot.

Senior scientist, Rosa, came down the extended ramp along side Commander Gerald, "the President has been putting a lot of pressure onto the Supreme Commander for these science seminars to begin - just put the word around that they will begin within a few days...that should _shut them up_ "

Rosa nodded in her cap and sun visors, "at your request commander"

She began to organise her team.

VVV

From the center's second floor windows, Amy Appleton turned and pointed, "hey guys - it looks like we have company, my guess is that the science seminars are set to start...", she cried in excitement.

Toni turned from her microscope, "it's about frigging time...I can't wait until they get started -just imagine all the wonderful things they can help us with..."

Dr Vincent Lee smiled thinly as he came to watch at the window with his hands in his pockets, "well...I'll reserve judgement until I actually attend one...jury's out for me until I do..."

VVV

Angela Kennedy strolled up the corridor towards the college sports hall that was acting as the Visitors youth scheme facililty. A Visitor female was handing out leaflets to students passing by. Angela bit her lip and approached the alien, "excuse me..."

Deborah turned to her, "hello...I am Deborah...would you like information? Here's a leaflet of what the youth scheme offers..."

Angela quickly scanned through it, "it all sounds really cool...wow"

Deborah smiled at her, "I can see that you are interested...would you like to register? It is a very quick sign up and will not take more than 5 minutes of your time"

Angela was in two minds - the baig uniform wasn't particularly flattering to the female figure, but...

She looked up to see Ben Greene dressed up in one such uniform and cap - a Visitor male had his hand firmly placed on the students shoulder looking deep into his eyes.

It was him! It was the attractive male Visitor that had been with Gerald at her parents party a week ago.

Angela hid her blushes and turned to Deborah, "where do I sign...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Interview had come to a close. The Visitors Supreme Commander, John and President Neil Armstrong shook hands as a sign of solidarity for the TV camera.

Kristine Walsh turned in her chair to camera 4 and smiled, "...and that's it for the 'big issue' - from all of us here in Washington...goodnight"

And then the end-credits rolled.

Kristine stood and shook hands with both the President and the Supreme Commander uttering a simple goodbye to them, with a passing , "I'll see you tomorrow Kristine..", from John.

Ralph Harrison watched from the wings - then approached her with a smile, "Congratulations on your new position"

Kristine laughed as she unclipped her mic from her collar, "I know! I couldn't believe it when they asked me...but thanks Ralph - I'm touched - some people in our profession haven't been quite so nice about it"

Ralph and Kris left the heat of the studio lights and into the cooler glass foyer, "I was seething with jealousy when I first heard about it - that's for the record - but that's just human nature for you - but I am at your request to be at your disposal...you are going to need some help with all this Visitor- human relations news..."

Kris turned as she went through her purse checking that she had everything, "You are so right! Diana was just saying the other day I've got alot of stuff lined up...", she tilted her head and pointed her finger at him, "...you know what? You can help me by keeping tabs on what's hot here in the Captial...especially if I am in New York or L.A, you can keep me posted on John's whereabouts for me..."

Ralph was beaming at her. He was really pleased at that suggestion, "Yeah...thanks Kris...thanks alot"

VVV

Angela Kennedy had completed her tour around the Visitor youth friends facility. After, she came face to face with the attractive male Visitor who she had seen with Ben Greene earlier.

"Hi...", Angela beamed at him. The male alien smiled back at her hands on his hips, "hello"

Deborah made the introductions, "this is Greg...he is in-charge of registration for the youth scheme in the Washington D.C area"

Angela couldn't help but swoon at him - his looks were too good to be true, "yes...I am definately joining up!"

Greg stepped forward, "that is good to hear...we'll get the scan pad to complete the process for you"

Angela followed the attractive alien into the small office, Deborah hung near the doorway to show her out.

"I saw you before...you were at my parents party in George town last week...", told Angela taking the scan-pad from him.

Greg watched her sign her name with the laser pen, "yes...I thought your face was familiar...it is good to welcome you within our ranks..."

Angela was over the moon as she handed the scan-pad back. Greg _had_ recognised her. He came forward and shook her hand firmly. His hand was ice cold. His dark eyes stared at her...seeing through her as she met them...

VVV

Sam Walker and Kath Wagner stepped out from the busy restraurant at 10pm.

"That sure was a great meal...", cooed Kath - she was feeling quite stuffed now with all that she had eaten, "...with all this Visitor hype going around at the moment - you can easily forget about simply just enjoying yourselves!"

Sam turned and took hold of her hand, and looked into her eyes, "I am glad...I think with all this good will going around, we really have a future together..."

Kath stopped beneath the street lamp, the cool breeze blowing her red hair as well as the dried leaves at her feet, "are you talking about Marriage? I thought that..."

Sam didn't let her continue her sentence, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly on the lips - pulling away, he was more serious in tone, "with all this Visitor hype - sometimes you cannot help feeling..."

He paused as two Visitor officers strolled by and waited till they were out of earshot before continuing "...feeling threatened, I know it sounds crazy, but...I just want us to be together for always, that's all"

They embraced in the moonlight.

VVV

Up until now, Ross Morrell was having a day like any other day at the Baltimore plant. Just as he was about to clock off for his lunch -the emergency alarm klaxon went off.

Alex Fisher came flying out of his office at the sound - panic in his face. There was frenzied shouts and cries from the catwalk below, Ross leaned over the rail and could see some accident had occurred and started hurrying long the lattice walk-way.

"Mr Fisher you better come quick!"

Alex swallowed down nervously and puffed and blowed as he followed Ross down the stairwell to keep up with the younger man.

Ross could see that a tank had exploded - there was twisted metal scattered about the area. Two human workers laid out bleeding and unconscious on the concrete floor after being caught up in the blast.

Visitor lead-techncian Adam rushed over to them at the base of the stairwell, "we've contained the fire...the gas build up was enormous, the pressure gages were off the scale...it couldn't have been helped"

Alex was frantic as he looked about, "has it damaged the plant?"

Adam placed a hand on Alex's shoulder reasuringly, "I'm sure work can begin again shortly Mr Fisher..."

Just then, another Visitor techncian hurried over to them and pulled Adam aside. Their voices hushed and low.

Alex and Ross glanced at one another, they couldn't make out what was going on or what was being said.

Adam finally looked over to them, as his techncian hurried off, "it seems that one of _my_ men has been injured too...if you can excuse me, I must go and see to him"

Alex went to follow him, "Maybe I can be of help..."

Adam swung around and was unexpectedly forceful, as his hand was flat against the plant bosses chest keeping him from stepping foward further, "No! Mr Fisher - I _insist_ you remain here...if you don't mind"

Ross could see that Adam still had his hand pressed up against Alex's chest, the Visitor relaxed his stance and then hurried off towards the shuttle craft where his men had taken the injured Visitor.

Ross and Alex glanced at one another, none of them noticing the green slimey substance dripping to the concrete from where the injured alien techncian had fallen.

VVV

The cop car honked it's horn and dialled it's siren briefly in Washington's business district. Maggie Winters waved her hand at the police officer nodding towards her from the squad car.

"My brother Jimmy - he's well excited at the moment - he told me the other day that their patrols are going to be shadowed by Visitor security officers - you know, so they can learn things from them", informed Maggie.

Kath wasn't really listening to her, she was standing on the curb-side in a dream. Maggie waved a hand out in front of Kath's face, "hey! You still with us?", she laughed.

"Sam's asked me to marry him...", Kath blurted out and meeting her gaze.

"Sam's _asked you_ to marry him? Why am I only hearing about this now? You must be so excited!", breathed Maggie made up for her best friend.

Kath nodded and turned to her, "I know...I've been waiting months for this...the Visitors arrival has _really_ done me a favour!"

Maggie finished her carton of expresso, "Has he got you a diamond?"

Kath laughed as they made their way across the street to the law firm they worked at, "not yet! Give him time"

Ray Tomlinson was at the entrance foyer tapping the face of his watch with his finger.

"oops...late back from lunch again!", laughed Kath, "mind you, he's got alot on his mind...he was saying this morning that his brother and his family have up'd and left their house, he says he can't get hold of them"

"What does his brother do?" asked Maggie holding the door as they stepped foot into the law firm.

"Some scientist in New York..."

VVV

President Armstrong crossed the neat lawn of the White House and met the Visitors Supreme Commander from his personal shuttle that had just touched down in the sharp November sunshine.

"Mr President - good to be back here in Washington", John opened up warmly holding out his hand.

Neil shook his hand, "good to see you too John. I gather all is well with your fleet?"

"Yes, yes...", answered John, eyes hidden behind his shades, "...and I am pleased to inform you I have _personally_ organised the dates for the science seminars to commence...my scientific team are organising it as we speak...I have also brought Kristine Walsh along with me..."

They both turned to see Kris Walsh in a neat trouser suit loitering nearby with her news crew.

John continued as Kris came forward, "I will _publically_ make sure that your people are reasured that we fully intend to keep to our side of the bargain - after all you are helping us save our ailing world...we _should_ show gratitude"

Kris Walsh was leading the way, "nice to see you Mr President...", she immediately turned her attentions to the alien leader, "I've set up a decent pitch inside...I was thinking the oval office...our flag and the Visitors flag side by side next to eachother..."

John smiled and put his hands together, "indeed Kristine..."

Neil watched as John followed Kristine through the side door to the White House - he was beginning to wonder who exactly was incharge here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE COMMENTED. THIS STORY IS RATHER OLD WRITTEN ABOUT 10 YEARS AGO, AND AM HAPPY TO SHARE...I WON'T LIE THAT MOST OF THE ACTION TAKES PLACE DURING THE ORIGINAL 2 PART MINI SERIES. I PREFER THE MYSTERY AND INTRIGUE RATHER THAN THE BATTLES -

\- BUT AS YOU WILL SOON SEE, THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS TAKE PLACE DURING THE FINAL BATTLE TIME-LINE AND HOW THE CHARACTERS CHANGE AND (SOME) FIGHT BACK. JOHN AND KRISTINE FEATURE ALOT IN THIS STORY, BUT DIANA WILL HAVE HER COUPLE OF CAMEOS LATER...

SORRY, ENOUGH OF THE WAFFLE...

Chapter Nine

In George town, Edward Kennedy shook hands with Commander Gerald whom had arrived in a shuttle that had touched town onto the street, outside the mansion grounds.

"nice of you to drop by Gerald - my wife is particularly fond of your visits", laughed Edward.

The Visitor strolled along side him up the gravel driveway towards the house, "and I look forward to stopping by - you _both_ make me feel very welcome"

Rosemary was already waiting for them at the front entrance, "Gerald!", she beamed excitedly and stepping out to greet him, "can I fix you up some refreshments?"

Gerald entered the grand hall and waved his hand at her, "no thank you - I can't stay long - I've actually stopped by with some very good news..."

Rosemary and Edward glanced at one another, "Ohhh?"

"Yes...it seems that Cole Landsbury no longer fits the bill and has been removed from office - his position at the White House with the President's staff is vacant...", Gerald informed, trailing off deliberately, so they both could take in the news...

Rosemary was wide-eyed, "Really? Oh...", she grabbed her husbands arm, "...Edward this means..."

Gerald shook his head, "John has had a word with the President himself and has asked me who I could think of for a suitable replacement...I suggested that _you_ would be perfect for the role...", he seduced.

Rosemary put her hands together in glee as Edward was quite overwhelmed with the offer, "Of...of course I am honoured...what an amazing opportunity for me...but...it's a great shame...", he looked at Gerald questioningly, "...what did Cole do that was so wrong?"

Gerald kept up his smile, even though this was tiresome, "Look...I _know_ you two were friends - but far from agreeing on human-Visitor relations - he was _found_ to be plotting to sabotage that agreement...the President was under a lot of pressure to act upon it...", he lied.

Edward was bewildered - but he finally smiled, "I am honoured of course...I _will_ take up th e post...thank you"

Gerald tilted his head and looked very pleased with himself as he took Rosemary's hand into his and caressed it, whilst looking at Edward, "good...I _knew_ I could count on you..."

VVV

Cole Landsbury was a bumbling wreck inside the shuttle as Commander Gerald climbed back aboard the craft.

Michele monitored him as his jerks and spasms started to weaken from where he was sprawled out on the back bunk. She looked up to her superior officer, "his mind is completely gone...", she informed.

Gerald nodded as he signalled for the pilot to lift off, "I have sorted out his replacement - we just have to make sure that the story I have wovern sticks..."

He sat down and crossed his leg over his knee, "...we better visit Rosa when we get back...it seems that this conversion has gone dangerously wrong...and nearly jeopardized our mission..."

Michele nodded and they both watched the human cease fitting as the shuttle carried them over George town and up towards the looming mothership beyond...

VVV

It was the next morning when Edward Kennedy made himself at home in his office at the White House.

Rachel Spencer, Cole Landsbury's former secretary turned her head, "I hope you are settling in Mr Kennedy..."

Edward gazed about the swish office and turned - he took Rachel's hand, "a nice coffee would be good and...", he sat her down in a chair, "...I am sorry about Cole, I knew you and him were rather close...", he said sympathetically.

Rachel looked up at him and removed her specs, "but I don't understand it Mr Kennedy, Cole's not answering his calls - where has he gone? It's as if he's just disappeared off the face of the Earth..."

Edward thought that was odd too, but dismissed the thought with a wave of the hand, "maybe he was under a lot of pressure...I understand that he was _against_ the human- Visitor relations policy, and in today's climate - that's _not_ advisable...we can't be seen as being ungrateful to the Visitors - they have given us so much..."

Rachel nodded, "Yes... I know all that...Cole was never a fan of the Visitors and wasn't quiet about it either, but something _strange_ is going on...", her voice became hushed, "...only last week he was looking into several disappearances of..."

Edward's gaze overted to the doorway because Commander Gerald was standing there. Edward straightened up and greeted him, "Gerald...this is a surprize..."

"Are you settling in? I hope everything is to your liking..."

Edward nodded, "yes...I am thank you"

Gerald's eyes glanced towards Rachel coldly, "I would like to have a word with Mr Kennedy in private...if _you_ would kindly excuse us..."

Rachel stood up from the chair quickly brushing herself down, "of course..."and with a parting smile at Edward, she hurried off. The Flagship commander watched her go, then shut the office door.

VVV

Rachel Spencer saw the first lady, Gillian Armstrong as she hurried up the swish corridor.

"Rachel!", Gillian called out in concern, "...I just heard about Cole - I am so sorry"

Rachel looked at her, "So _why_ did the president fire him just because he has his own opinions of the Visitors?"

The First lady was taken aback, "Rachel...I don't understand...I hade no idea..."

"I bet!", and red faced, Rachel stormed off up the corridor leaving Gillian rather confused about her behaviour - both of them not noticing the shadowery Visitor officer lurking nearby...

VVV

"More effective...?", asked Alex Fisher in his office at the Baltimore Plant.

Lead Visitor Techncian Adam nodded, glancing down to the plant layout plans that were spread out over the cluttered office desk - he pointed a finger to a section off to the left of the layout.

"Yes...it is clearly known now that parts of this plant haven't been re-tooled fully enough to carry out it's new purpose...causing problems to occur that we have already experienced when the storage tank exploded"

Alex looked up to the alien, "What do _you_ suggest? I am all ears - and respect your greater expertise Adam..."

"I have instructed my techncians - and _yours_ of course - to begin a re-model of the structure...particular these areas C and D...", he said confidently tapping the plans.

Alex could only agree with the alien - afterall, the Visitors technological know-how was far more advanced than his own.

"Well...if _you_ feel it will speed up the process making this chemical compound you need..."

Adam could see the human was where he wanted him, "Mr Fisher - I would like to make a _recommendation_ that _water_ would be a far better agent to the steam in this particular plant...a simple method can be utilized from the part of the harbour the plant sits on...it will increase the output of this facility ten-fold...but it is _only_ a suggestion..."

Alex had been drawn to the idea instantly - Adam was so convincing, "no...you go right ahead...you want the water - _you take it_ "

Adam broke into a triamphant smile and placed a hand gently onto the humans shoulder, "I am so glad that you agree...after all...it's just a natural upstep in our mission - to save our world..."

VVV

As night fell, Rachel Spencer drove her car into the underground car lot of her washington appartment block.

She reached over to collect some papers and her purse from the back seat and got out, locking the door of her Chevvie.

She then hurried over to the elevator, her foorsteps echoed about the empty lot as she stopped to press the call button next to the elevator doors.

As she waited, Cole Landsbury came to mind. She had called around to his house before coming home, there had been nobody in - and the house had been in complete darkness.

The elevator pinged it's arrival and she entered, and rode the few floors to her appartment.

She pulled the iron gate across and entered her swish appartment. She removed her heels and went over to the lamp to switch it on. Nothing happened. The bulb was gone.

She stepped back and turned around and gasped at the shadow that moved out of the closet. before she could even react there was a sudden bolt of blue, like an energy charge - and she found herself falling to the laminated flooring.

Rachel tried to roll over...she was in pain...she turned aside from where she laid and saw the black boot step over her, and then there was another flash of blue, and she knew nothing more...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Edward Kennedy came out from the meeting at the White House with the Visitors Supreme Commander and the President.

Neil Armstrong shook hands with both of them, "I need to be at another meeting with the Vice-President -we'll discuss those _other issues_ next time John..."

John responded with a smile and watched the President hurry off up the corridor with his aids. Edward was about to bade farewell himself when he noticed the doors open to the alien leaders office - he was amazed by the transformation.

"John...how wonderful!", he gasped as he stepped in the door way, the Supreme Commander was close behind him watching Edward closely, "you approve to you Mr Kennedy?"

Edward waved his arm into the direction of the desk - it was now all hi-tech that had been built in by John's scientific staff, "...this is all so very modern...it looks _very_ complicated"

John smiled and dismissed it all with a wave of the hand, "It's nothing more than a device that helps me stay in touch with my fleet"

Edward went over to the desk to make a closer inspection, "your team have been busy..."

He then looked across to John, "I was wondering...have you seen anything of my secretary , Rachel Spencer...she hasn't turned in for two days and I am getting no answer from her at home"

John shook his head, "I am sorry to hear that - and I am afraid I cannot seem to place her face...but, I must say...", John thought it best to swiftly change the subject, "...I must congratulate you on your new position here - Gerald informed me that you were a fine candidate, and I can see that he was right..."

Edward was overwhelmed by the alien leaders praise, "why, _thank you_ Supreme Commander - that is very kind of you to say"

John took his arm and ushered him out the door to the corridor, "Now, you must excuse me...I have some pressing matters to attend to with my fleet"

Edward took his hand with a firm handshake, "Of course...thank you again Supreme Commander", and then he was on his way up the corridor.

John turned his head to see Commander Gerald approach him from the opposite direction with two of his men. The alien leader's usual warm smile faded to something more serious, "Gerald, I must commend you...Edward Kennedy is a perfect choice to replace Cole Landsbury - I am _sure_ he will meet to our needs precisely..."

The flagship Commander smiled, the Supreme leader was pleased and he was sure to be rewarded - maybe a promotion, "thank you Supreme Commander, my thoughts exactly...", he said smuggly with his hands behind his back and standing to attention, "Now, your personal shuttle awaits you..."

VVV

Ralph Harrison had been working hard over the last few days. He had followed the Visitor film crews around bringing forth up-to-date news on the life saving chemical gas the aliens were making to save their dying planet.

After a long shift he returned to the TV studios with a selection of tapes and interviews in the can.

Susan Feldman turned from her coffee break to see a Visitor standing standing right behind Ralph, he was holding a helmet under his arm.

"Will that be all Mr Harrison?", asked the Visitor pilot.

Ralph nodded his head at him, "yes Jason, you can go - have you got a copy of my schedule for tomorrow?"

Jason nodded, "Of course Mr Harrison, I'll have your shuttle standing by", he said in his low vibrating tone.

Ralph nodded and the alien strode off. Susan crushed her coffee carton and came over to him, "So...they've given you your own pilot now I see"

Ralph laughed and there was a boasting element in his tone, "My own Shuttle as well! As and when I need it - and believe me, it cuts down alot of precious time"

"Aren't you getting alittle bit too involved?", asked Susan worriedly.

Ralph turned as he pulled his jacket on, "Ohh not this again Susan, come on - this is all doing my career a world of good - giving it a real boost - who knows what will come of it - it could be a springboard to some really great things in the future!"

Susan folded her arms across her chest, "is it? taking _their views_ over your _own_ \- _censoring_ this - _removing_ that - I've seen it all on the cutting room floor, and remember I told you that the Visitor leader doesn't want us to put them in a _bad_ light..."

Ralph shrugged at her, he really wasn't getting her, "Yeah...So?"

"What _do they want_? _What_ are _they_ hiding, do you think?", Susan cried - hands up in the air.

Ralph stacked the tapes and chuckled, "they aren't hiding anything! I think that _YOU_ are just being paranoid - or maybe just abit jealous - like I was when Kristine Walsh got the Visitor spokeperson job...just do as I did, suck it up and deal with it..."

"and just like _HER_ you are becoming their mouthpiece!", warned Susan.

Ralph turned his back on her, "look, I haven't got time for this - I've got to get up early in the morning and have a long day ahead of me...I'm interviewing the Secretary of State, I have a lot to prepare, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"You are a _fool_ Ralph!", called out Susan after him, "a damned greedy fool..."

VVV

Police Officer Sean Steele entered the precinct with Jimmy Winters, they went up to the front desk where Helena Shaw sat.

"Hi there...what's this, a double shift?", teased Helena, "...or is it because you twos can't get enough of me"

Sean removed his cap, "Doug Whetheral never showed up today...that's _three_ officers out in a week!"

Jimmy leaned his elbow on top of the counter, "he's right - I can do with the extra shifts, but this is _too much_ man"

Helena waved her hand, "they're just sick or something, I'd expect"

Jimmy leaned forward and lowered his tone of voice, "if you want my opinion, they are making room...", although his voice was hushed, both Helena and Sean detected a tense edge to it.

Helena was intrigued, "room...for who?", she asked with her hand beneath her chin.

"Well...", he looked towards the foyer entrance as two Visitor troopers and their captain stepped inside with the police chief.

"The chief's said himself in our last briefing that we are going to be joined...by them", he said.

Sean considered this and shrugged, "I'd give them the benefit of the doubt...they could be of help to us, who knows...and I'm telling you one thing, I'd sure like to have a go at one of those laser guns of theirs", he laughed.

Jimmy however, wasn't as accommodating, "What's it all about? Why are _they_ getting involved with _our_ security issues anyway...?"

Helena put her hands together admiring the Visitor Captain that was chatting with the Police Chief nearby, "Oooo I don't know...I think it might be quite interesting to have them around and _very_ easy on the eye as well...", she chuckled playfully.

Sean laughed out loud, "Helena! You flirt, you really don't change do you!"

Jimmy half heartedly joined in with the banter, but he could _feel_ the Visitor Captain's eyes on him.

VVV

Ralph Harrison had completed his interview with the Secretary of State. He shook Fred Follery's hand and watched him drive off in his Limousine. Visitor Sub-Commander Michele waited on the grass where they stood outside the Capitol building. She had overseen the interview.

"Ralph, I must congratulate you - you are really doing a fantastic job, Kristine Walsh should watch her back"

Ralph went red, "thanks...that's very kind of you to say...but I'm sure Kris wouldn't like it if she'd heard you say that"

Michele put her hands behind her back and they strolled to the waiting news van on the corner, "do not put yourself down Ralph...sometimes you have to _go_ for what you want in life Ralph...never hold yourself back...unlike that colleague news woman of yours..."

She watched Ralph's reaction carefully as he stopped in his tracks and turned, "Who? Susan Feldman...she's okay, just abit highly strung, that's her problem"

Michele didn't return the smile as they watched the news crew load up the van. Ralph was ready to go, "right - I have another job to get to across town, I'll see you again Sub-Commander..."

Michele nodded her head in the sunshine, "Indeed Ralph - indeed"

She watched him hurry across the grass to his waiting personal shuttle, Michele turned around to see her Visitor Captain and his men approach from the opposite direction.

"Ahhhh Kyle, all well at the police precinct?"

Kyle shook his head holding his helmet under his arm, "Yes Sub-commander, there are a few more unwanted obstacles to deal with, but a part from that..."

Michele smiled, "good...and what about the other matter?"

Both Kyle and Michele watched Ralph's shuttle lift off into the air and fly over the dome of the Capitol.

"yes Sub-Commander - _she_ is no longer a problem..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Angela Kennedy gazed out of the portal window to see Washington DC in all it's glory below them.

Beth Cordingley equalled her excitement, "it's fantastic! This is _so_ amazing!"

They and the rest of the Visitor friends youth team were riding in a shuttle craft. Greg came out of the flight section with a smile on his face, "how are you? Are you all thrilled with your ride..."

Beth blushed - the phrase ride had her thinking of other things, but it was Angela who stood from the leather bunk and stepped foward, "Ohhh yesss! This is _way_ much better than that new ride at Disneyland!"

She stared at the handsome Visitor and blushed - he responded with a kind smile and took her hand and helped her sit down as they went through a little turbulance. Beth shot her a glare over to her that could turn anyone to stone - but Angela didn't care, she _knew_ her friend was just jealous that she was getting _all_ the attention.

The shuttle was heading towards the landing strip at the college grounds, Randy sat next to Beth and snaked his arm around her, "How's about you and me have a private party of our own when we get back", he coaxed.

Beth turned her nose up at him, "No offense...but I have set my sights on alot higher than you!"

Ben Greene, who had been quiet up until now, smirked. He just loved it when Randy was the one put in his place for a change.

But it didn't go unnoticed by Randy, "hey, what are _you_ smirking at you queer fuck!", he seethed through gritted teeth.

Ben shrugged and looked away as in the way he really didn't care, "just you..."

Randy hated it when Ben stood his ground, he lunged forward so his face was only inches away from his own, eyes boring straight into him, "...I've just been asking myself something - _why_ would our alien friends want a filthy faggot like _you_ in their ranks, huh?"

Greg looked over from where he stood, he could see what was going on.

The shuttle was touching down on the grass outside the college. Angela turned from the window from where she sat, "we're back...ohhh Randy! Just lay off him!"

Deborah, the Visitor female, stepped out from the flight section and went and operated the door release and the shuttles exit ramp extended outward with a low hum.

Greg stood back and watched intently as his 'students' disembarked. Angela paused over the fresh-hold and looked at Greg, "See you later - hotshot", she teased.

The alien watched her go and then saw Ben move by, he stopped the human by placing a hand over his shoulder, Ben looked up.

"Don't let those who like to see you fall see that they are winning...we all have _different_ qualities", he vibrated.

Ben broke off eye contact and nodded, then walked down the ramp glancing back briefly, but Greg was already back inside the shuttle.

VVV

At the locker room, Beth Cordingley turned to Angela as she slipped out of her baig youth scheme uniform, "You think Greg likes you?"

Angela stared at herself in the mirror over the sink, "yeah...what's _not_ to like"

Beth chuckled as she quickly took her hair down and shook her head to untangle it, "I think he prefers blondes", she sung deliberatly referring to herself.

Angela picked up her kit bag, "like you? Do me a favour...now come on, we'll miss the bus..."

VVV

Ben Greene hurried across the college lawn to catch the yellow school bus. Randy Revell was stood at the doorway, his arm acting as a barrier.

"Bus is _full_ faggot", he sneered with a nasty grin.

Ben tried to push past, but he was getting absolutely nowhere. Caitlin Ryan and Kerry Laden could see what was going on from the bus windows.

"Hey Randy, let him go! You are such a childish creep!", Kerry called out through the open flap.

Randy looked at her and tried to play that to his advantage, "Okay...he can come aboard...but on one condition...", he turned to face Ben, "...leave the youth scheme"

Ben narrowed his eyes at him as the bully went on, "...the scheme is _not_ for people like _you_ \- do you understand me, boy?"

Ben exhaled and shook his head, he just didn't want to fight back anymore - but something in him wanted to -

"Okay...", he muttered.

Randy looking triamphant over his little victory, waved his arm aside and ushered the steps like some grand gesture.

Ben climbed aboard the bus and went and sat next to Caitlin, she turned to him, "You are better off quitting that scheme...especially if it is filled with jerks like him!"

Randy's laughter rocked the bus. Ben smirked to himself and looked at her defiantly, "Who says anything about quitting...I'm not going anywhere..."

Caitlin frowned at him and then looked back to Randy horsing around with his friends, she hoped her friend knew what he was doing.

VVV

Meanwhile Police officer Sean Steele had been partnered up with a young Visitor female named Phillipa.

She smiled at him as they sat in the squad car in traffic.

"This is going to interesting - I am looking foward to see how you enforce law and order in your land...", said the Visitor girl.

Sean relaxed his grip on the steering wheel, this traffic was going nowhere, he turned to her, "do you have somekind of police department on Sirius?", he was trying to stoke up the conversation.

"Security squad...I suppose it is rather similiar the way it is set out", replied Phillipa with a quick flash of a smile. He liked that smile. He had to admit, he had sure drawn the long straw. Poor Jimmy Winters had been paired off with some burley over-weight male Visitor, and had been vocally complaining about it.

Phillipa was sure easy on the eye, but they all were...mostly...there were the odd less pretty ones, but most were overly attractive.

"...but crime to kept to an absolute minimum on our planet Mr Steele...I'm _sure_ my security superiors will be able to offer much improvement to how you run things here"

Sean didn't like the sound of that. The aliens had been living amongst them for just more than a month or so and thought they knew best.

"Unbelieveable", he murmured.

Phillipa turned, her hair tied back in a tight ponytail behind her cap, "what was that?"

Sean was glad she had missed that, somehow he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable with her in the car - the way she bore through at him behind those dark shades.

"Nothing", he finally said and smiled, "look...we are moving! Thank the lord...now lets get some real police work done..."

VVV

Toni Morrell parked her VW beetle up onto the curb as Jenny Morgan came up the walk holding Carla.

"Hi...good day?", asked Jenny.

Toni took her daughter from her and strapped her in the child seat, "not really, Dr Lee is getting concerned about Phyllis...nobodys seen or heard from her for more than a week!"

Jenny pulled her a frown, "is she _still_ missing? Maybe she has gone on vacation..."

Toni closed the back door to her car and pulled the hair out of her eyes, "what - without telling anybody? No, I've worked with her for 15 years, it's totally out of character of her"

Jenny's father Jamie pulled up in his blue mustang behind the beetle and honked his horn, "come on Jen! We've gotta be going to the mall before it closes!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and turned to Toni, "I'll see you tomorrow - dad's got his eyes on a Visitor girl he's seen around the mall...it is _so embarrassing_!"

Toni laughed with her as she watched Jenny jump in the two-seater behind her car, "see you later!"

And the mustang screeched off up the suburban street.

VVV

Over at the chemical plant in Baltimore, Ross Morrell was finishing his shift as two more cargo tanker shuttles, carrying the chemical compound rose up into the air and journeyed up to the massive Mothership that halo'd Washington DC.

Ross removed his yellow hard hat and turned to see Alex Fisher in conversation with the Visitor's lead-techncian, Adam.

He was about to call over a 'see you tomorrow', when he noticed the injured Visitor from the other day.

Ross beamed a smile as he went and approached him as he worked on the pressure dials, "Hi...how are you doing? I can see you are much better..."

The Visitor techncian nodded his head, but looked towards his leader talking to Alex. Adam had noticed the conversation and after cutting Alex off in mid flow, marched over to them, "is everything all right?", his eyes stared directly to the techncian.

Ross nodded and pointed his finger towards the other Visitor, "I was just saying how much better he was looking - he looks really well - you Visitors must be thick skinned - it's _as if_ he was never near that explosion at all!"

Alex who was now at their side shook his head, "I said a similiar thing earlier - but Adam here tells me that their antibodies are faster working than our own - another difference between our race and theirs...", he chuckled.

Ross chuckled as well, "Well...we may _look_ the same but I'm sure their _are_ differences if you look closer enough"

Adam turned to him, after sending the techncian off on his way, "Don't let us keep you Mr Morrell..."

Ross detected alittle irriation in his tone and came to the conclusion that he had out stayed his welcome, "I'll see you guys tomorrow..."

And with that he went along his way.

VVV

At the police precinct, officer Sean Steele had finished his shift. The Visitor girl, Phillipa turned to him at the locker room entrance, "I have enjoyed working along side you today officer Steele, it was _very_ enlightening..."

Sean tried to match her enthusiasm, "Well...that's a word for it...but, like wise, I'll see you tomorrow...", he then pushed the door inward and disappeared into the mens locker room.

After changing into his civvies, he came out of the locker room to catch sight of the Police Chief chatting to Helena Shaw at the front desk.

"Hey, Sean...", called the Chief looking up at him, "How was it today, working with the new Visitor in-take?"

Sean half smiled in response as he held his jacket over his shoulder, "Well...to quote one word...enlightening"

The chief looked please, but Sean was starting to catch up with his thoughts and _what_ the Chief had said, "In-take? Are you saying there is going to be _more_ of them?"

The Police Chief nodded, "Of course...this is the start of a new project with the Visitors - it's not just happening here in Washington you know, it's happening _all_ across the country"

Sean moved his bomber jacket across his arm, "So...this is going to be a regular thing, from now on?"

"Yes...but it is a _good_ thing on our part Sean - just think what _we_ can learn from them..."

Sean just gave him a farewell nod and walked off, Helena sat at the front desk fiddling with her pen, "you know what Sean's like sir...he doesn't like change"

The chief looked at her sharply, "Well, he's just going to have to get used to it, because this is the _new order_ of things..."

VVV

Sean lit up a cigarette underneath the street lamp and looked up to the massive expanse of the Visitors mothership, the lights aluminating the night sky like some super city. He then looked around and caught sight of Phillipa and her friends hurry over to their waiting shuttle to take them back up to the ship.

Jimmy Winters was then stood at his pals side, "Just look at them - they've been here for just one day and _they think_ they know best", he hissed.

Sean looked at him, the street light casting their shadows up against the wall, "the chief says they're here to stay"

"I know...and I give it a week, especially the one they've landed me with...he was too pushy, wanting to know absolutely everything about our precedures...I soon told him what for, he sure didn't like it...but do I give a horses ass? Like shit I do!"

He patted his friend on the back, as he made to leave, "We'll be back to normal in a week...trust me"

And with a parting wave, Jimmy disappeared into the night. Sean took a puff of his cigarette. He shuddered - somehow, to him, it felt like the Visitors were gradually taking control...that human control was starting to subtley slip...

...or maybe he was just being too damned paranoid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Part 3: Peace and Technology

Chapter Twelve

President Neil Armstrong sat at the head of the conference room table with his closest aids with him. The Visitors Supreme Commander John was present and sat at the opposite end of the table with a few of his closest members from the flagship.

The meeting had been called urgently that morning at the White House, the President had been put under alot of pressure to do so.

"I just feel that things are getting a little out of hand, that's all - _you_ and your people have fantastic technological know how that could change our lives forever - but I feel that we all need to slow down a little bit here - not everybody likes change so quickly..."

The Vice- President couldn't see the problem as he looked at his superior, "but sir, _surely_ the human-race can only benefit from these changes..."

Morgan Mason and Edward Kennedy agreed in unison.

Neil leaned forward, "indeed...but we are not yet ready - we need to step on the brake and slow down - anyway, I think that the medical break throughs should come first..."

John looked up, his trademark smile evident and all to see, and a gesture of the hand to reason a calming influence, "Of course - and as I have promised - the science and medical seminars are already being organised...it just takes time"

Neil closed his file, "then we better go from there - _remember-_ you and your people are guests on _our_ world - and we _must_ be careful if that line is _not_ crossed - no disrespects to Kristine Walsh, I am truely honoured that you chose an American woman as your offical spokesperson - but _you_ Supreme Commander are being seen on television promoting nice speeches a little _too often_ that I feel comfortable with..."

Edward cleared his throat leaning foward to speak, "steady on Mr President - these people have given us so much already...", he praised and made sure he emphasied that part, so the Visitor leader didn't feel too uncomfortable with the Presidents feelings.

Others in the Presidential office nodded in agreement.

John made eye contact with Neil and held up his arm, "No, No...the President is correct - maybe we have, as a people, over-stepped the mark, but it is not deliberate I can assure you - I however have personally taken note, and will remedy our agendas"

Neil hinted a grateful smile, "I'm not critizing you or your people, and the very last thing I want to do is make you or your people feel unwelcome"

John shook his head and smiled warmly, "Not at all...don't worry Mr President, It will all be settled out soon enough..."

VVV

Officer Sean Steele walked into the police precinct with a cuffed prisoner. Phillipa, his new Visitor 'partner' was with him.

Helena Shaw looked up from the front desk, "Who are you booking in?"

"Shop theft...exciting stuff huh?", replied Sean, he turned his head to see that Phillipa was looking quite bored, Sean snuck in a crafty wink at Helena, "...with a bit of luck on my side, she'll lose interest and disappear"

"But I thought you said you liked working along side the Visitors", cried Helena a little surprized.

Sean shrugged as they watched Phillipa book in the prisoner, "I did...but the novelty is well and truely starting to wear off, believe me"

VVV

Rosemary Kennedy pulled the lace curtain back to see the black limousine pull up on the gravel drive way out front - it was her husband.

Immediately coming out to meet him, she took his arm, "Edward! I thought you would of made it back for lunch"

"Yes - alone I hope...", Edward said looking about for a squad vehicle.

Rosemary shook her head as they entered the great hall of their mansion, "Gerald has other business to attend to...so it is just you and I, honey"

Edward removed his coat and his wife took it , "I had a meeting with the President...he's starting to bring up some negative opinions about our Visitor friends..."

Rosemary went and fixed her husband a drink, "Oh? I do hope that the Supreme Commander wasn't offended?"

Edward took the glass from her, "fortunately he was very nice about it - but I was quite surprized - these people are doing so much for us - we _cannot_ seem to be ungrateful, can we"

"Of course not dear - but I'm sure he will thaw out - he _is_ the President - he had to be seen as having _our_ interests at heart, hasn't he?"

Edward nodded, his wife was right, "Yeah...I guess that's so..."

VVV

The alien leader John came down the ramp of his personal shuttle with Kristine Walsh along side him. They were in the huge hangar of the Washington flagship - Kristine clutched her purse and turned to him, "I am going to go freshen up, if that is alright?"

John took both of her hands in his and smiled warmly down at her, "Of course - and take as long as you need to - you deverse a much needed break, we work you very hard...I sincerely hope that you don't think we are taking liberties..."

Kristine shook her head, "Of course not - I'll see you later John...", and she hurried off across the hangar with her personal trooper in toe.

Commander Gerald watched her go, and then stepped forward along with some of his troops, "Welcome back aboard Supreme Commander...", he said as he fell into step with him as they moved, "...I recieved your latest report - you stipulate that the President is not as supportive as he was...?"

John nodded as they strolled across the busy hangar, their group of troops following closely behind, "he is the top individual on this planet...and has alot of influence among the humans"

Gerald paused and faced him directly questioningly, "you mean the time has come for conversion?"

The Supreme Commander shook his head, his features were very serious, "not yet...but if he prooves to be a threat to our mission, then we will have to start seriously considering it..."

Gerald led their way into the maze of corridors of the flagship, "the president cannot simply disappear, it would be noticed - we would need to consult with Diana about the best course of action regarding him or awkward questions from the likes of Kristine Walsh will be asked..."

John paused at his private quarters and turned, "I will leave it in your capable hands Gerald - whatever you decide you will have my full support"

Gerald was pleased, eyes bright, "thank you Supreme Commander - I'm always of your service, of course..."

VVV

At the News studios, Ralph Harrison was surprized to learn that Susan Feldman had resigned from the network. Turning in his chair at his desk, he looked up to Sub Commander Michele, "but Susan loved her job...", he insisted, "...it's not like her to just call and quit on a whim!"

Michele came forward, her hand leaned on her laser hoister, "she was envious of _you_ Ralph...it was all too much for her...in the end, you have to admit, she began to be less supportive of you and your role..."

Ralph agreed with a shake of his head, "Yes...she _was_ jealous of what I have achieved in recent weeks but..."

Michele had circled him and he stopped talking when she placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, "look... _her_ kind of portrayal of our visit to your planet is _not_ positive...only yesterday she gave out a report that made us out to be _leeches_ who are _spounging off_ on your good nature..."

Ralph sprang to the defensive, "No! That's not true...I'm _sure_ you are mistaken!"

Michele leaned in to him, her face seemed to show she was in no mood for being questioned, "I hope _YOU_ don't think that we are exploiting your peoples assistance Ralph..."

Ralph laughed, " Of course not! You are given us so much in return"

"Exactly...and the Supreme Commander will make sure of it, now...",she turned him around to face the newsdesk, "...it is nearly time for your broadcast...I'll being seeing you soon Ralph..."

Ralph turned a little nervously and watched Michele walk stride off with her shock troopers close behind.

Where had all these troopers come from? There weren't nearly as many a few weeks back. And what about the Studios, the Visitors gave the impression they call the shots now.

The director was counting down to live on air. Ralph quickly swallowed down some water and checked his mic and then looked down to the vacant seat beside him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

There had been a hard frost that morning as Ralph Harrison entered through the entrance hall of Susan Feldman's appartment block.

He rubbed his cold hands together to keep warm and looked about the hall - it all seemed strangely quiet, just the distant honking of car horns and traffic from outside in the street.

He climbed the steps to the second floor and moved towards Susan's appartment, the front door was on ajar.

"Susan?", he called - there was no answer from within the appartment, just the same as when he tried to call her on the telephone for the last few nights.

"Susan..?", he called out again. Ralph pushed the door further open and peered around - the appartment was just like as if somebody had just decided to up and leave on a whim, even the iron was still on.

Ralph went over and unplugged it, then turned to the answerphone on the side table near the sun-lit window. The display was flashing up 16 messages, 4 of which he knew were his own.

Ralph swallowed down nervously and looked about him, something strange was going on...

...and as he left the appartment his blood was left running cold.

VVV

Dr Vincent Lee was attending the Visitor science seminar at the Memorial research center. He found a seat in the busy atrium with many other high ranking science professionals, all eager to learn something new and revolutionary from the Visitors.

The hype and the buzz were electric around him, it had been a long wait due to all the recent cancellations, but now it looked like that it was all set.

Senior Visitor science officer, Rosa of the Washington flagship stood on the center stage with other members of her team and explained agendas that were some what elementary but in sheer comparison, too far fetched and high tech for even the brightest Earth science buff to comprehend.

As the Visitor scientist spoke, Vincent looked about him and all his peers felt the same way. This was _not_ what anybody was expecting at all.

When the seminar finally did come to an end, Rosa and her science team thanked everybody for attending - and with all the help the human race was giving to them, they were all too glad to be starting to repay their debt.

Vincent collected his coat and moved towards the exit of the atrium where Rosa stood shaking hands with other science buffs as they vacated the building,

She turned and extended her arm to Vincent as he approached, "thank you Dr Lee - I hope you are satisfied with our seminar today..."

Vincent shook his head, hoping that his feelings hadn't betrayed him - he was not wanting to reveal that he never understood a word of it.

"The most fasinating load of bullshit I'd ever care to listen to, I sure...", he smiled politely, shaking her ice cold hand and then moved up the corridor, Rosa glared after him then turned and glanced at the Visitor security officer Kyle with a knowing nod. Kyle actioned his men and they marched up the corridor after him.

VVV

Ralph Harrison had left his appartment and crossed the neat lawn to the waiting Visitor shuttle craft that had just that moment arrived.

Commander Gerald hopped out wearing his dark shades - he stood at the ramp, "Good...I am glad you received my message, Ralph", he beamed with a smile.

Ralph paused at the base of the ramp looking up at him, "Yes I did Gerald, when I got back earlier, what is this about? Can I ask?"

Gerald broadened his smile, "I promised you a tour of the mothership here in Washington - a proper tour that only a few of your people have had access to...I have time in my busy schedule to take you around personally..."

He moved aside to let Ralph enter- the newsman looked thrilled and hurried through the opening, Gerald's smile faded and followed suit with the ramp lifting after him.

VVV

At the chemical plant in Baltimore, Alex Fisher stood in his office rubbing his temples and then feeling suddenly cold with the hairs rising at the back of his neck, he turned around and nearly jumped put of his skin.

"Adam! Jesus H Christ, you gave my heart a flutter there!", Alex gasped.

Adam stood in the office doorway where a split second ago, there was nobody, "I do apologise...but I have brought you a gift"

Alex frowned, "a gift?"

Adam nodded and stepped foward and planted a box right on the desk in front of the plant boss. Alex could see that the box was made of some kind of strange glass or crystal or some strange material alien to Earth.

"Please accept this..."

Alex took the box and gently opened it up to reveal a diamond ring, he gasped in awe, "Adam...thank you...thank you _so much_ "

Adam put his hands together, "It's a mere token for _your loyalty_ to us...a thank you for your continued support and together we can make this plant the best in the country..."

Alex slipped the ring on his finger and looked up, "This is too much but...thank you...we of Earth are so lucky to have met you guys..."

"It's destiny that bring yours and my people together, Mr Fisher..."

VVV

Sam Walker had parked the car up onto the curb and watched Kath Wagner and Maggie Winters hurry up the steps of the police precinct.

Inside, Helena Shaw looked up from her position at the front desk with a welcoming smile, "Can I help you girls?"

Maggie approached the counter, "Yeah, you sure can...I'm Maggie Winters - would you contact my brother Jimmy Winters - He's a cop at this precinct..."

Helena turned and unclipped the roster from the hook, "I _thought_ he was on vacation..."

Maggie shook her head, "No...he's not at home...and anyways, he's _always_ informs me when he goes away on vacation because he gets me to feed the cat"

Helena put back the roster and removed her specs, "then I'm sorry - I just don't know"

Just then, Officer Sean Steele and his female Visitor partner Phillipa enter the foyer. Helena held out her arm to them, "Hey Sean! Have you seen Jim around?"

Sean approached the counter removing his police cap, "I thought he went away..."

Maggie whirled around before Helena could reply, "No! He _would have said something_!"

She was getting agitated now and, worried, Kath came forward and placed a comforting arm around her, "I'm _sure_ he's okay...", she soothed trying to calm her down.

Helena agreed, "yeah...give him a call tomorrow - I'm sure he'll turn up"

Sam then came in, "So? What are they saying?"

Kath turned, "We have done all that we can...lets get her home Sam"

Sam nodded and lead them out into the bitter cold outside. Helena waited for the doors to swing shut before she opened her mouth, "She's gotta point about Jim...he wouldn't have just gone away on a whim, would he?"

Sean didn't know what to think, but with Phillipa now narrowing her eyes at him, he didn't respond.

"Sean...lets go...we have _not_ completed our shift"

Sean rolled her eyes at Helena and followed the Visitor on her way.

VVV

On the Washington flagship, Deborah stood in the open doorway of the conference room with her scanpad, "I am very sorry to interrupt your meeting Supreme Commander, but I have just found _Ralph Harrison..._ he was wandering around the corridors _unsupervized..."_

John shot a glare towards Gerald who sat to his right, the commander sighed, "Damn it...I forgot about him...I left him to wait in my office"

"Then you were careless over your own security here!", John cried, "...you should have secured the door...it is a good job he knows nothing of our mission"

Gerald cleared his throat, "he doesn't...but I will check and test him if he does...we _need_ to pacify him, he's getting suspicious of us since we _took_ his colleague"

John stood up, "Then see to it that his suspicions are no more Commander"

"I will...", Gerald told, "...and _he can_ simply disappear too if I sense he will be an obstacle to our mission"

Deborah stepped forward, "He is right outside...shall I show him in?"

John moved to the opposite door, "Yes...Gerald can see him, I have other matters to attend to on the L.A ship..."

Gerald watched the door slide shut behind John and turned to Deborah, "You best show the human in..."

VVV

Ralph Harrison had completed his tour, of course he had seen much before hand, but this time it was much more indepth.

"You say it's dangerous to go into the restricted areas..", asked Ralph as he walked along side Gerald through the busy hangar of the Mothership, "...but what I have observed, _your_ personnel come and go through those areas quite freely and without protective clothing"

Gerald kept a level head - even with differcult questions like this being shot at him.

"there is an area within the doors...an airlock if you like...to change in and out of radioative suits..."

Ralph wanted to ask more , but Gerald over rode him by gesturing him out to the waiting shuttle nearby, "Jason...Ralph is ready to go back now...are you ready to dis-embark?"

Jason could sense that his commander wanted shot of Ralph, "Yes sir...I am all set to go"

A little disappointed, Ralph turned and shook Geralds cool hand, "well...thank you Commander...it was enlightening for sure..."

Gerald smiled, "I promised a tour and I gave one, now...if you excuse me - I have much to attend to"

Jason was already waiting at the ramp to see Ralph aboard the shuttle - the newsman nodded and with a farewell smile, hurried into the craft.

Within minutes, Gerald watched as the shuttle manouvered out of the hangar to take Ralph home. Michele was then at his side, "does he know anything?"

Gerald turned to her as they made their way across the hangar, "No...I am confident that he doesn't...but he is eager to learn more...he asks too many questions"

Michele shrugged as they entered the corridor, "Maybe I can suggest we offer him a place here on the ship"

Gerald stopped in his tracks and frowned at her, "and why do you suggest that?"

Michele smiled, "keep him close by - _if_ he is hellbent on finding out a lot more about us, than we are lead to believe, keep him nearby - it will be easier to keep an eye on him - and if he _does_ stumble in an area he shouldn't be in...", she trailed off knowingly.

Gerald liked the sound of it, "yes...I like your plan...I'm sure a tour of the _final area_ would be the very last thing he would want"

Michele laughed, "the _last thing_ anyone would want...if they had a choice..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

In Gerald's office deep within the Washington flagship, the commander looked over at John who was sitting with Diana at the side table ,"So phase two will go out tomorrow?", he asked.

John nodded, "yes...I have had meetings with various fleet commanders and have been in conference with that idiot United States President, he didn't like what I was putting forward, but I got him to see things _our way_ in the end"

Gerald was impressed, he looked forward to him, "So...we might not need to convert him?"

Before John could even open his mouth to answer, Diana jumped in, "not _YET, anyway..._ but I am _sure_ there will have to be a time when things get _more differcult"_

Gerald breathed out a sigh from where he stood next to a shelf where there was small compartments housing a variety of small furred animals, "At last! Our mission is being pressed forward, the leader will be pleased..."

Diana stood from her seat and strode over to the shelf, Gerald couldn't keep his eyes off her as the red dress she was adorning was showing off the curves of her shapely body, "As soon as we are in _full control_ the better and phase two will only fast-track the situation...", she opened a compartment and reached in for one of the fluffy guinua pigs that froze to the spot as she grabbed it, she looked at Gerald, "...there will be much choas for the humans...and it will be _us_ who will take charge and put things right..."

Gerald watched her eye up the guinea pig in a predatory way. He looked across to John who remained silent and listening to them intently.

"To _FULL CONTROL then..._ "

VVV

 _"The world was shocked today when serious accusations were made against members of the worlds elite scientific community -_

 _-nobel prize winner Morris Jancowki of the Brussels biomedical institute in Belgium held a press conference and said that he had been approached to join an international conspiracy against the Vistiors..."_

President Neil Armstrong watched the TV in his personal quarters with his wife Gillian, the report went on as they continued to watch.

 _Images flashed up on screen showing evidence of many scientists with claims of being involved in the conspiracy, from siezing control of Visitors Motherships for their own agendas to holding back medical break throughs for financial gain_.

Neil reached out and linked his hand into Gillians.

 _Kristine Walsh was now on screen. She stood at a podium that was shrouded with a red Visitor emblem._

 _"The Visitors were shocked to learn of this conspiracy and the chaos that will result - not only will THEIR plans be thwarted - but also the benefits that were promised to us..."_

 _Images flased on screen of terrorist attacks in several Visitor installations around the world by members of the conspiracy of scientists._

 _John was next on screen informing that his security forces were working together with police departments to try and calm the situation - but it was recommened that a state of martial law would be helpful at this time._

Gillian turned to her husband, she really couldn't believe what she was seeing or what she was hearing, "You have gone along with this? Is it _really_ this bad?"

Neil shook his head, "the evidence was all there...it couldn't be denied...but it will pass...Myself and the Supreme Commander will reach a peaceful conclusion on the matter...just try not to worry yourself..."

VVV

Later, the sun shone weakly as the shuttle glided over the roof of the White House and touched down onto the neat lawn.

Neil and John came out of a side door of the White House and strolled towards the waiting shuttle.

"I must say...I _still_ not happy about all of this...but i can see the need of the measures that we have put in place..."

John smiled at him, "Can I tell you that I appreciate your upmost support in this matter...I know the registration process for all scientists and their close familys may cause offense, but those good scientists that are not apart of this conspiracy have no need to worry...they have nothing to fear...as I have said, this will all pass I'm sure"

Neil shook the aliens hand, "lets hope so...I hate to think that we are bombing your facilities in such a barbaric way that we have already seen...I can only apologise..."

John shook his head, "Please there is no need...everything will turn out just the way it should do...believe me..."

Neil watched as the Supreme Commander disappeared into the shuttle and as the ramp was pulled up it was soon on it's way up into the cold blue sky and heading across to the Mothership above.

With the marine guards lined up behind him on the lawn, the President felt extremely uneasy about the whole thing...what had become of the world in a few short weeks.

Not wanting to acknowledge it, he slowly felt his power of control was waining to something even bigger...

Or was he just being paranoid.

VVV

Aboard the shuttle in flight, Commander Gerald stepped out from the flight deck and saw John sitting arms crossed on the leather bunk.

"Well, that went as well as could be expected...the humans are _convinced_ that a conspiracy of their scienists exists...it is all going how we discussed...martial law will help to keep fear intact and in the meantime our security officers can press forward with taken control from the Earth authorites..."

"And Supreme Commander - I am glad to inform you that I have heard communication from the squadron leader of phase three - the rest of our fleet have just entered the Earths Solar System..."

John looked up and nodded, "good...that is a pointer to press forward with other matters..."

Gerald folded his arms, "and they are...?"

John met his gaze, "I want you to have a word with all the commanders in the fleet about instructing their lead techncians to upstep the water harvast...it is not going as fast as I would have liked it's time to go out to a 24 hour cycle"

Gerald was glad with the thought of moving on with their mission, "I will gladly inform Adam here in Washington to start proceedings...he was only saying the other day that he and his men are tired of making this trouble-some chemical that wastes so much of their time a chemical that is ment to be saving our world...but hense is choking theres, as it's poured out into their atmosphere..."

"A step forward in our mission should lift their spirits then?"

Gerald matched his smile, "Considerably..."

VVV

Ralph Harrison was led up the corridor of the Washington mothership towards his newly assigned private quarters. Visitor relations officer Deborah put the key in the code lock and the door side aside for them.

"Please enter...", she said gesturing her arm into the room.

Ralph cautiously peered into his private quarters, "Wow...this is awesome...I believe Kristine Walsh has her own quarters aboard the L.A ship"

Deborah folded her arms, "then all the more for _you_ to share in her good fortune Ralph - _you deserve it_ \- and it will cut down your journeying time aboard the shuttle"

Ralph walked around the chamber. It was all geared up for a human being to be comfortable in. He sat down on a soft bunk and looked up to Deborah.

"Great...but...I don't intend to be up here _all_ the time...", he chose his words carefully, he didn't want to cause offense.

Deborah smiled at him, "of course not - but it will be more convienant for you, isn't it? It must be so exhausting for you with all the travelling around you do for us...and of course all the chaos at the moment with the conspiracy..."

Ralph stood and went over to the window, there was a massive map like view of washington and the surrounding areas miles below them, he turned, "thank you"

Deborah nodded her head and left him to it. He didn't know whay he felt so nervous and uneasy up here, but whatever the reason it was, what he did know was - the first chance he got, he was on the first shuttle out of here and back home...

VVV

Alex Fisher looked up to Adam at the Baltimore chemical plant, "a 24 hour cycle...", he gasped open mouthed, "...but we haven't nearly enough men to even accommodate such hours!"

The Visitor smiled at him reasuringly from where he stood in the office, "we could increase the hours of the plant - workers getting paid extra of course"

Alex sunk into his chair rubbing his temples, "but...but some of them may not want to...", he remarked.

Adam tried a different approach, he really wanted to get shot of this tiresome fat creature, "it's understandable...and expected...but my people are prepared to take on the extra hours - afterall, we are doing this to save our dying planet...they need _NO_ other ascentive...that is ascentive enough"

Alex looked up feeling a wash of quilt flushing through him, "No, no...I will talk it over with my foreman and the rest of the men...I'm sure we can come to somekind of arrangement"

Adam broke into a grin, making the human feel bad had played him right where he wanted him, "thank you, as _always_ I can count on you loyality to us Alex, you really are a true saviour of lives"

Alex breathed out, "Well...with all what's going on in the world at the moment, why not? We are not _all_ out to commandeer your motherships and exploit your good nature like some of our meddlesome scientists"

Adam met his eyes, "exactly...with the likes of you Alex...we still do have faith in the human race..."

"Well...you are doing so much for us in return...I just don't understand how they could do this...I hope this facility won't be targeted by their terrorist groups like i've seen on the TV"

Adam followed him outside and they stood on one of the plants many catwalk, Adam pointed to the upper walk ways, then to the ground and then towards the plant entrances.

There was nothing but Visitor soldiers with protective helmets and what looked like laser rifles.

"Don't worry...everything has been covered...there will not be an attack here...I can _assure you..."_

VVV

Randy Revell chucked his laser to the ground in bad temper and stormed off across the grass towards the campus. Zac and his friends looked at one another as Angela turned, "just look at him! Acting like some spoilt brat just because he was one of the last ranked at target practice!"

Ben watched him go and turned as Greg came forward and put an arm around his shoulders tightly and looked at him, "Well done Ben...I am really impressed with your progress here...you are fast becoming my star pupil"

Ben met his eyes and smiled, he was made up, "really! Thank you! Firing the laser just felt natural to me"

Greg stood back and straighened his cap, "We should celebrate sometime..."

Ben hoisted his laser and held Greg's amazing gaze, "Yeah...I'd like that..."

eye contact and smiles were broken off as Angela walked in between then, "So...how did I do!"

"Not as good as me!", cried her friend Beth.

Ben laughed and turned to leave finding it amusing, he wasn't sure what was going on between him and the handsome Visitor but there was something there.

As he walked across the grass towards the campus building of the college he could see Randy with his friends and they were talking and looking across at him...narrowing their eyes.

VVV

Aboard the mothership, Ralph Harrison had packed up his stuff and was heading across the busy hangar with his personal Visitor pilot Jason.

Ralph looked up and stopped dead in his tracks - nearby, a group of frightened people were being led out of a shuttle. The Visitor shock troopers acted menacingly towards them beneath their dark shielded helmets.

He made eye conact with one of the male humans who had the sheer look of fear on his face.

Jason grabbed Ralph's arm tightly and moved him along, "Shall we get going - your 10 O'Clock appointment at the senate office is just an hour away..."

Ralph shook his head, he was in a bit of a daze, "Yes...thanks - yes we better get going..."

Jason stood aside and watched Ralph hurry up the shuttles ramp, he glanced at the group of humans being led away and then jumped aboard the shuttle himself.

Rosa met the group Captain, Kyle, and looked at the line of frightened people, "Good...you have done well Captain...show them all to the final area"

The line of humans were ushered along by the Visitor troopers waving their laser rifles at them. Rosa then came forward and stopped one of the humans.

"Ahhhh Dr Lee...we met again I see...I think what we have in mind for you will be quite up your street...you want to know what we are about...well, don't worry, you will soon we involved in one of my medical experiments...in a personal way"

She stood back and waved them on, Vincent Lee turned and went for her, Rosa stepped back further and watched as the earthman was downed by an array of blue laser bolts.

Ralph was watching from the shuttle window with a questioning look on his face. Jason closed up the ramp and turned, "your appointment", he reminded him.

Ralph wanted to question what all this was about...he didn't know...maybe they were conspirators or something? He tried to wrack his brains for a logical answer for why a human being was gunned down by a Visitor...shouldn't the police be doing that? Conspiracy or not?

He sat back as he felt the shuttle manouver across the bay, the next time he saw Gerald he was going to bring this up...or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Scientists registration scheme was set up at every police headquarters in the country, and no doubt the world.

Commander Gerald smiled as he oversaw the first such device get installed at the main police precinct in Washington.

Ralph Harrison was present with his film crew, microphone up to his mouth he spoke towards the camera gesturing his arm towards what was happening behind him.

"So...it is very easy and simple to register...", began the newsman for the benefit of his viewers, "...you just need to go apply for one of these...", he held up a creditcard like piece of plastic, "...the micro-chip inside will record your personal details and those of your immediate family...and then it is simply scanned into one of these devices..."

Gerald took the card from him and scanned it through the machine where the police chief stood with a selection of high ranking police officers.

The flagship commander looked up, "Police officers will be trained to use this simple and effective way of registering...the precedure will start off here in Washington and then will quickly commence throughout the country and the world..."

Ralph turned to the camera and put the mic to his mouth, "thank you Commander Gerald...from all of us here in Washington DC police headquarters, back to you Kristine..."

Ralph lowered the mic and turned to watch an array of excited police officers crowd the alien registration device, all wanting to know the in's and out's, and how it worked.

Ralph was about to instruct his crew to start packing up the set up when Gerald strolled over and smiled, "Ralph...all went well I am pleased to report..."

"Thank you, Commander..."

"So...are your private quarters aboard the mothership up your high standard?"

Ralph painted on the biggest of smiles - only if to disguise the fact that he had no intention of spending long periods aboard the flagship.

"they are perfect", he quickly replied gathering up some cables.

Gerald could detect the nervous undertone to the rely - he had already been informed earlier by Jason, that Ralph had seen the human intake aboard the mothership, the ones that were scheduled to be processed at the final area - he decided to test the newsman.

"Are you alright Ralph? If I may ask, you seen alittle...troubled"

The Newsman sighed, and decided to just come out and ask outright of what had been troubling him all day.

"When I was aboard the mothership...I saw these people...they looked scared, right out of their minds...like they had been taken up there against their will, or something..."

Gerald clicked his tongue and placed a hand around Ralphs shoulders and eased him away from the news techncians, "look...I am sorry you had to see that...they were part of a terrorist organisation employed by the scientists linked to this conspiracy...with the cells filled up to the hilts here, we promised the police department we'd help out with the over-crowding and detain them aboard the mothership..."

"But one of them was...killed"

"No, no...just stunned...he is recovering as we speak...so now, please do not fret and worry over things you not need to worry yourself about..."

Ralph nodded and went back to help his colleagues.

"Ralph...you are either _with us..._ " Gerald trailed off...

... empathising what didn't need saying.

VVV

The shuttle flew over Washington DC. In the back, Ben Greene looked out as the darkening skies brought the lights out in the distant neighnourhoods. He turned his head from the window, "my parents will be worried...but I am so thrilled _and_ grateful for this Greg - this is awesome"

Greg stood near him and smiled, "You deserve it"

Ben shrugged, "Yeah, just because I am top of the training league now...Randy was sure not pleased...infact he really hates the fact that it was _ME_ who overpowered him three times in corps marking...", he chuckled sadly, "...mind you, he hates _ME_ period!"

Ben wished he could explain it to the Visitor, but the young alien seemed to understand the young human. Greg came and sat next to him on the bunkand considered him, "hates you for what? For being _different -_ being _different_ is good - being _different_ is interesting..."

Ben looked up to him and their eyes held for a second before Ben broke contact feeling suddenly shy.

Amused, Greg reached out and with his hand turned Ben's cheek to face him, "You are fast becoming my favourite human, Ben...it bothered me before, but now I have accepted it"

Ben swallowed down feeling confused, "You...do you find me attractive? I didn't think there were guys like me on Sirius"

Greg didn't really know what Ben was implying, but he came to conclude, "...I am _different,_ like _you_ Ben..."

The alien then slipped his hand into Ben's so they were linked and both of then looked at eachother...each an echo of a smile forming.

VVV

Toni Morrell parked her VW beetle outside the suburban house and got out onto the icy street.

She had just registered - all scientists and their families had to register their whereabouts since reports of the scientists conspiracy more than a week ago. At the police precinct, she had felt like a criminal, an outcast - the way they looked at her like she was apart of the conspiracy - it was ludicious - she wasn't any part of it - nor did she know anybody who was.

She strode up the walk and pressed the doorbell. Jenny Morgan opened the door.

"Jenny! Are you _not_ looking after Carla today!", Toni was stressed out and didn't mean to jump down the teenagers throat.

Jenny was about to answer, when her father Jamie shoved his daughter aside and glared coldly at Toni, "No Mrs Morrell, my daughter will not be taking care of your child today, tomorrow or ever!"

Toni shook her head in sheer disbelief, "What? But Why?", then the reality hit her, "Oh...it is because I am a scientist, isn't it? Well, you need not worry, _I HAVE_ registered!"

Jamie folded his arms barring the doorway, "I don't like it - the neighbours don't like it - nobody in their right mind should like it - now clear off my property or I will call the cops!"

Toni backed off and was aware of people looking from across the street pointing, and then two Visitors walked by glancing as they did so.

Jenny looked embarrassed and ran inside, Jamie then stood back and slammed the front door in Toni's face.

VVV

Ross Morrell was fed up. All week long his colleague workers were fast becoming hostile with him and his closest friends started to keep their distance.

Once he had supervised yet more of the chemical compound onto a Visitor cargo carrier, he helped detach the super cooled hoses and watch the craft rise up into the sky over the plant and fly up towards it's Mothership destination above.

He then stormed across the platforms and catwalks passing human and Visitor techncians along the way towards Alex Fishers office.

Ross barged in where Alex and Adam were in talks over extended plans for the plant and it's 24 hour cycle.

"That's it! I've had enough here!" He threw his yellow hard hat to the desk, "I QUIT! - I've just about had enough - just because my wife is a scientist I'm allowed to be treated like a lepper! Well _NOT_ anymore...supervise your own men!"

And with that, Ross stormed out as quickly as he had entered.

Alex was left speechless and dropped to his chair - Adam on the otherhand looked towards Ross's exit and narrowed is eyes...

VVV

Joey Carter walked up the tree lined street. He just had a pig of a day, and to top it all he had been kicked out of college for fighting another student who was calling him a dirty scientists kid.

The principal took their side! And he was out on his ears. He crossed the street as a car went by and a squad vehicle cruised over head and came to the junction.

Up ahead, there was some kind of cordon. He paused in his tracks and saw a couple being arrested by two Visitor troopers and a couple of cops.

"We've found the records in your home Dr Parker - you must come with us quietly, making no fuss or you will only make things worse for yourself...", told the Visitor woman.

"Good work Phillipa", said a cop standing with the police car door open.

Sean Steele, the other police officer, looked at boy who had just walked up. He looked like he had taken a beating off somebody.

"What going on?", asked the boy.

Sean straightened his cap and looked at him sharply, "Nothing for you to worry about kid, now shoot...it's not good to be here"

Joey backed away and glanced around to see the Visitor girl that was called Phillipa shove her prisoner up against the car so hard that he screamed out in pain.

"You've broken his arm...", he heard someone say. Joey quickened his pace, his ownparents were scientists. His father was a doctor and his mother was a lab tech...were they apart of the conspiracy...

...and if they were, would _they_ get taken, like what all the rumours suggested...

VVV

Ben Greene stared into space. It was like he was on another planet, and he was supposed to be working on a project with Caitlin Ryan for college.

Caitlin looked up at him from where they sat at the dining room table, "I felt so sorry for Joey today...just because his parents are scientists they wrecked up his chemistry project...and they beat him up too...Randy and his friends"

Ben looked up at her and shrugged, pen tip to his mouth, "Yeah...It's all since this conspiracy business...I guess that they _could be involved_ "

Caitlin glared at him, "What? This is Joey's family we are talking about here!"

"That _doesn't mean_ to say they are not involved", shot back Ben.

Caitlin closed up her file and looked at her friend, "Are you alright? You seem to be acting real wierd lately...you never call, _and_ you spent all your time at that Visitor corp scheme...I know you like it, but you're getting obsessed!"

Ben met her eyes, "You don't know anything...look...maybe you should go...I've gotta go polish my boots"

Caitlin clawed up all her stuff and stood up looking down at him, "Careful...you may _never_ know when you might need your friends...your REAL friends", and then she stormed off, Ben looked after her and slowly let out a sigh, "Caitlin wait...", but she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ben Greene walked across the snow covered grass towards the college's frontage steps. Randy Revell had been drinking and smoking cannabis all morning, and he and his friends were harassing a girl with glasses who's father was a scientist.

Zac suddenly pointed a finger towards Ben and with a chuckle that betrayed him as being as 'high as a kite', he said, "hey Rand...it's the college faggot!"

Ben saw them start the approach, so he tried to avoid them by crossing to the other path, but Randy and Zac still managed to halt him in his tracks.

"So...where are you going? Did I say you could move...look at you standing there all pathetic and like some shitass jerk... _I'm the best at the youth scheme..._ you were only picked out because I allowed it..."

Ben laughed at him, "I was picked as the best, because I am the best..."

Zac looked at Randy, "I think he is disrespecting you Rand..."

Randy leaned over the defiant Ben as he was a foot taller, "yeah...I know"

From the nearby shuttle that had just touched down, Greg was coming down as the ramp extened with a low hum. He paused and focused on what was going on through his sunshades.

Randy placed a hand over Ben's shoulder to lean in a barriage of abuse - but stopped when Zac tapped him on the back and nodded towards the Visitor male, as he was strolling over.

"Sir!", saluted Randy with respect. Zac did the same.

Ben used that as his excuse to pick up his bag and his books that had fallen onto the snow covered ground. Greg came forward and helped, their eyes briefly meeting, "are you alright Ben?"

Ben wasn't. He felt humilated at having to get bullied by Randy and Co right in front of him. So feeling embarrassed, he nodded and snatched up his stuff, "I'm fine...just leave me alone..."

And then he hurried off.

Greg sighed as he watched him go and straighened his cap, he turned and focused on Randy and Zac, "what was that all about? The scheme is not designed to bully weaker individuals into submission", he told through his vibrated undertones.

Randy chuckled, "But sir... _he_ doesn't count - the likes of _him_ are not accepted in our society!"

Greg stared at him and stepped forward, "Oh? Because he is different?"

"Pretty much so - he's what we call - a queer fuck", laughed Randy. It was good to teach these aliens a think or two.

The Visitors eyes narrowed behind the shades, "Really...", Randy was still laughing, "...a queer fuck, huh?"

VVV

Ross Morrell called in to his wife at the research center.

"Hey, you forgot your lunch this morning..."

Toni took the paper-bag from him and rubbed a hand up and down his arm, "Carla with my Mom?"

He nodded, he looked down.

"Hey...why don't you call in at the plant...talk to Alex...tell him that you didn't mean to walk out"

Ross shook his head quickly not wanting to listen to all that again, " _No way!_ I quit because you are a scientist"

Toni's face fell, "But that's just so unfair"

Suddenly there was an enormous explosion from outside and within a split second the windows came crashing in, sending them both flying behind the labs work bench.

Toni cut her hand on some fallen glass as she tried ro crawl over to Ross who was covered in dust.

Another explosion rocked the building.

Amy Appleton came stumbling through the door and landed beside them.

"They are fire bombing all our cars in the lot...everything is ablaze!"

Ross rolled over and went to stand, Toni grabbed his arm, "Ross no!"

Ross gently pulled his hand out from hers and walked in a stoop towards the lab's shattered windows. The blinds were hanging loose on one cord due to the damage, but it didn't stop him seeing the scene that was playing out in the lot.

He witnessed an array of cars in the lot ablaze sending acrid black smoke pouring into the sky. There was a group of youths dressed up in party masks, hoods and scarfs...anything to disguise their identities. But that wasn't enough, as the police sirens weiled in the distance, Visitor shock troopers were already on the scene and they didn't take prisoners.

One youth was grabbed by one of the troopers and had his head smashed so hard up against a unscathed van, he fell to the floor motionless.

Another youth went to run and had a blue bolt sent through him from on of the aliens rifles. And as Ross looked on in sheer horror, he could atually see two troopers deliberately shove one of the bombers head straight into a burning car...the guy screamed in terror before being thrown to the tarmac and having him put out of his misery with a laser bolt through the head.

Ross ducked back. His heart was racing. What the hell was going on? Yes these youths were retaliating against this conspiracy by fire bombing scientists vehicles, but what kind of saddistic display were the Visitors putting on?

Toni was at his side, "Ross? What is it...let me see..."

But he stopped his wife looking out the window, he just looked at her, holding her gaze as he stroked her face, "Oh my god... what are we up against?", he whispered.

Toni swallowed and rested her head on his chest.

VVV

Ralph Harrison packed up his film crew after yet another broadcast about sorting out Africa's enviromental issues. It was icy cold and he pulled his furred hood around his neck as the snow continued to fall over Washington. For once in the 3 months since the Visitors first arrived, the mothership was invisible to the human eye.

Gerald stepped out of the Senate building and looked about him.

Ralph shivered and rubbed his hands together as he approached the Visitor flagship commander under the over-hang of the foyer.

"Have you seen snow before Gerald? Does it ever snow on Sirius...?"

Gerald broke into a smile, "Once it did...in the high mountains...", he had faraway eyes, "...but all that was such a long time ago..."

Ralph cleared his throat, "it is remarkable what you have planned for Africa...that continent has been a problem for as long as I can remember...with your help, we can finally help these people"

Gerald chuckled, he decided to sound sincere, disguising the fact that as they spoke, most of the African tribes were being massacred for sport...he and his Visitor fellows at arms found that the tribal warrior instinct in these black skinned creatures was just perfect for target practice and the strongest could be used as cannon folder against the 'enemy'

"those poor people are starving Ralph...it pleases us enormously knowing we are helping those who are unfortunate in your world"

Ralph bit his lip. He had made the decison to 'keep in' with the Visitors. Afterall, Gerald had been quite clear about whose side he was on _and_ there was still the fact about the missing Susan Feldman...a vacant seat beside him at the news center was all what was left of her.

He moved Gerald inside the foyer inner and turned, "Gerald I have some concerns..."

Gerald tilted his head, "Oh? What kind of concerns...?"

The newsman's voice became a hush, "At my building, I think...or I believe...it is being used as a safehouse for scientists...you know, those who don't want to register..."

Gerald broke into a pleased smile, "Your loyalty to us is profound - now, tell me exactly, in full detail, what you have seen..."

VVV

Randy Revell, in Visitor youth scheme uniform, went into the locker room to get undressed and take a shower.

He was feeling quite pleased with himself, especially since Ben hadn't shown up for practice.

Greg was suddenly in the doorway and watched him undress, then he stepped in and shut the door making Randy turn quickly, "Sir...I never saw you there"

Greg approached him frowning, "No? Tell me, why do you like to intimidate Ben Greene?"

Randy opened his locker and pulled out his 'Star Wars' themed towel and slung it across his shoulder, "because he is a queer fuck...a faggot...the most disgusting creatures you'll ever encounter on this planet", he chuckled casually.

Greg folded his arms across his chest, "really? You find being different, disgusting..."

Randy frowned at the alien, now conscious that the alien male could see his nakedness, "yeah...don't you?"

Greg chose his words carefully, "not really...I find it interesting...", then he stepped forward and placed his hand onto Randy bare chest, his eyes meeting the humans - just to let the human understand what he meant.

Randy stepped back, he shook his head in sheer shock, "What? You sick fuck - faggots on Sirius?", he glared at the alien, "...get your dirty hands off me...you just wait till I tell everybody else!"

Randy turned pulling his jeans on and reaching for the door. He heard the alien call his name.

"Randy?"

Randy turned to give the Visitor some much deserved attitude, but gasped out in sheer horror of what was infront of him.

Those eyes! What the hell had happened to Greg's eyes..they were like...he gasped again staring...frozen to the spot.

"Do you think that Ben was frightened when you preyed on him?"

Randy turned and tried the door, "Jesus H Christ.. _what the hell are you!"_

The locker room door wouldn't open, "I have locked it...twisted the locking device right off infact"

Randy slowly turned around to face the alien, "but it's made of steel or something...", he trembled.

Greg came forward, those snake like eyes boring straight into him...and then the alien grabbed him by the neck and lifted him right off the tiled floor of the locker room.

Randy couldn't breath, the aliens superhuman strength closing in around his windpipe...and then it closed its grip further and crushed every bone in Randy's neck...

...and finished off with hurtling Randy's lifeless body across the locker room, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor...

VVV

Ross Morrell flicked through the TV channels as his wife was in the bedroom packing. He sat down on the sofa with the remote control in his hand as Kristine Walsh was finishing a report.

 _"...and there was fewer terrorist attacks today led by the ever growing scientists conspiracy...this comes after a report that details any scientist that has not registered their whereabouts by the weekend will be automatically arrested..."_

Toni was in the doorway leaning on the frame, "Where are we going to go? We can't just run with a two year old...it's not fair on her...anyway, this is our home, why should we have to go?"

Ross jumped up and held his wife's shoulders tightly, "Didn't the otherday tell you that? The fire bombing? And what about last week when you said you felt like you were being followed home and I said that you were just being paranoid..."

"You think that I _was_ followed?"

Ross shook his head, "I just don't know what to believe anymore honey...all I know is that the world has gone completely mad...and what about these friendly ...when ever did you see as much as a weapon on them when they first appeared...look at them now...they are virtually posted on every street corner watching your every move wityh a rifle slung over their shoulder..."

Toni was close to tears, "But where Ross... _where_ are we gonna go..."

Ross cupped his wife's cheek with the palm of his hand, "I know someone..."

VVV

Sam Walker was happy for them to stay as his appartment in Maryland, but as Toni went into the spare bedroom and saw to a grizzerly Carla, Sam pulled Ross into the small kitchen, "You can stay, like said...but keep the fact that your wife is a scientist quiet from Kath...she wouldn't understand like I do..."

Ross slapped a hand over Sam's shoulder, "thanks buddy, I really owe you for this...plus if what you say is true about a hiding place deep in the smokey mountains, hopefully it won't be for too long..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

PART FOUR

BROKEN PROMISES

Chapter Seventeen

First lady, Gillian Armstrong sat in the back of the black limousine. It was cruising along on it's way back to the White House. She was trying to unwind having attended yet another charity event.

This time it was all about the enviroment and how the Visitors could improve the state of the atmosphere, having been deteriorating over the last 100 years due to the use of fossil fuels.

Lead Visitor scientist Diana had headed a presentation with remarkable evidence that they had sent ships out with special stratasphere scanners to reveal the true extent of the damage.

Gillian sighed and rubbed her toes, it all went over her head and sometimes it felt like the Visitors were deliberately trying to overwhelm situations, deliberately making a situation far worse than it was, then coming up with a fantastic 'cure' to answer everybodies dreams.

She looked out to the passing buildings as she thought about whether she could talk to her husband about all of this. He had to be seen as impartial. She pulled out the pass from her purse. she chuckled, _she_ the President's wife even had to have a special pass to be out after Martial law warranted.

The carphone then rang and she knew that it was Neil calling her. She picked it up and smiled, "Hi...I'm on my way...I should be with you in about twenty minutes, it would be nice to spend some quality time together..."

...

Neil Armstrong sat back in the oval office, the low lamp was on - his phone to his ear, "I'll look forward to it - I've got John coming over so that I can inform him personally of my disapproval of the way he has handled things - Martial law is taking it's toll - and I'm starting to feel the pressure as you all well know..."

 _"Okay...lets just hope he doesn't stay for too long"_ , said Gillian.

"See you soon honey...I love you", Neil gently replaced the receiver. He stood up and rubbed his temples - Jesus, what had become of the world these last few weeks? It was starting to look like, however much unintentional, that the human race was rapidly loosing it's grip of running it's own planet.

Suddenly he saw the bright lights flood outside on the lawn.

"What the..."

In the dim light of the shadowery office, he marched up to the french doors, but he paused when one of his marine body guards came running out from the blinding light outside waving his hand and yelling out, " _No sir! Don't come out here!"_

And then he was pounded by streaks of electric blue. The guard was on the patio area outside the doors lifeless.

Neil's heart pounded as he backed away towards the far wall of the office. He had been expecting the Supreme Commander, not this outrage. He went to make for the door when the french doors crashed inward and no less than 6 fully armed Visitor shock troopers came in aiming their laser rifles straight at him.

A sharp female voice rang out from the blinding light outside the twisted doors, "There is _NO_ escape for you Mr President - I suggest you come with us quietly"

Neil recognised the voice as belonging to Sub-Commander Michele of the flagship, he squinted and held his hand out to shield his eyes from the bright lights.

"Where is john! What is the meaning of this!"

Michele's boots crunched over the broken glass as she came forward and watched as her troops surrounded the President.

"We are about to up-step our mission - and you will ask too many unwanted questions..."

Neil shook his head puzzled, "Your mission? But you have come here to produce this life saving chemical you need..."

Michele narrowed her eyes at him sharply, "we are here for _far more_ than that Mr President...", she turned her head and stood aside, "...Rosa"

Rosa the science officer came in with a huge syringe in her grasp. Neil's eyes homed in on it, "What the hell is that!"

Rosa came forward as two of the troops forced the president down onto his knees and Rosa stabbed the syringe in his shoulder.

Neil became instantly drowsy. It was all a blur as he was dragged through the snow like a dog and hurtled into the dark interior of a shuttle before a flash of blue put an end to his ordeal.

VVV

The skyfighter came out of the darkness and cruised high above the road where the First lady's limousine was on the approach to the White House.

It was flagging up in the center of the target finder, and the pilot pressed fire.

Gillian screamed in terror as a flash of blue hit the road ahead of them and the blast sent the vehicle flying up into the air turning onto it's side and crashed, skidding along until it came to a stop.

Gillian couldn't move, she coughed and realised her driver was dead, the blood trickling from his open mouth.

She then heard the army of footsteps coming her way and from where she lay, she could see the black boots outside the car.

And then a laser-rifle was in her face...

VVV

The drizzle came down from a murky sky as Ralph Harrison was doing a special feature at the chemical plant at Baltimore. The Visitor media cameras were present as was Commander Gerald and key workers from the most successful plant in the US.

Ralph wrapped up his feature, "So that is an update of how _we_ of Earth are doing our bit to help our Visitor friends plight, from all of us here at the Baltimore facility - back to you Kristine..."

Ralph lowered his mic and looked at Gerald standing behind him, "Was that satisfactory?"

Gerald clapped his hands in a gesture, "fantastic, as always Ralph"

Alex Fisher and Adam went back to work. Rosemary Kennedy who had been one of the guests today made herself heard above everyone else, "and my husbands speech was excellent too may I add..."

Gerald nodded as she clutched his arm, "...Gerald...dinner at our place tonight? We haven't had the pleasure of your company of late..."

The flagship commander smiled warmly at her, "I'm sure I can manage that, my dear..."

Rosemary beamed a smile in her over-glamerous dress, "Ohhh good!"

Edward and Ralph followed them to the waiting limousine - the December gloom making the atmosphere oppressive.

"I will see you later...",said Gerald as he watched her slip into the back and closed the door after her. Edward turned to Gerald before he jumped in on the opposite side, "I have heard that the President is in talks with the Supreme Commander aboard the flagship?"

"Yes...I'm sure he will be back very shortly..."

Edward smiled and after he too got into the Limo, it drove off soon after. Ralph came to the Visitors side, "I was wondering...the information I supplied you about that building near me..."

Gerald met his eyes, "Oh yes...it was very imformative Ralph...we stationed a surveillance team at the building and it was clearly being used as a safehouse for scientists...thank you Ralph"

The news-man swallowed down nervously, "You welcome...I'm at your service of course..."

VVV

Christmas was a sullen period as Martial Law continued to take it's toll on the population - and seasonal festivities were recommended to be a private celebration.

In the New Year - Toni Morrell accidently let it slip that she was a scientist to Kath Wagner. Kath bit her lip and watched Toni as she saw to Carla in the bedroom, then made a beeline for Sam in the lounge.

Sam sat back in the armchair and tossed the newspaper into the bin next to him, "more Visitor propaganda!"

"Sam - Toni's let it slip that she is a scientist!"

Sam looked up at her and nodded - it would've come out at some point, "yeah...she used to work at the research center at Memorial"

Kath was wide-eyed in surprize, that Sam could be so stupid, "But the Conspiracy!", she hissed at him, "She could be involved and _you_ allow them to stay here!"

Sam met her gaze, "You really believe that this god damned conspiracy exists, do you?"

She shook her head at him, "YES...well...Maggie at work says it does"

Then the door opened and Ross Morrell entered with another guy close behind him. Kath stood up from the arm of the chair and frowned, "Who's this?"

It was Sam who answered as he stood up himself and went to shake the strangers hand, "This is Sean Steele - and he is recruiting, shall we say..."

Sean gave a her a reasuring smile, "Hi..."

Kath was puzzled, "recruiting? For what? Bus drivers?", she shot with some sarcasm.

Sam shook his head, "All in good time...now lets eat, we have alot to talk about..."

...

Over the meal, Sam informed Kath that himself and Ross had been meeting Sean for over a week.

Sean, an ex-cop, was now organising a band of people who were either suspicious or fed up with the so called friendly aliens from Sirius - who were gradually commandeering control of the country, especially since Martial Law had been enforced.

"So - if anybody can offer Sean anything that would help us fight this thing - that'll be just swell!", finished Sam at the head of the table.

Kath, sitting at his polar opposite, wasn't very amused, "What things? I really don't get any of this!"

Sean looked up from his meal, "the Visitors - they must have somekind of weakness..."

Toni took a sip of her white wine, "Yes...what about this conspiracy - does it really exist, because the people that have been arrested for being involved, wouldn't even entertain in keeping back medical breakthroughs..."

Sean waved a hand to dismiss it all, "I think it's a whole bunch of crap...like everything else that comes out of their overly too pretty faces...I _think_ that this whole thing was set up for a reason...I think _they_ wanted to get rid any real threat to them, and the only real threat to them is our scientists, it's a no brainer"

Toni agreed, "Without scientists, the human race is pretty much vulnerable"

"Yes...scientists are a real threat to their plans, because out of anybody on our damned planet, it would be them who'd learn of their true intentions", added Sean.

Toni shook her head, it all really started to make sense now, "Yes...people I worked with...doctors...professors...biochemists and life-researchers, they have disappeared without a trace...there has been rumours throughout the country"

Sean looked at her, "yeah...I had access to state enquires when I was a cop - the amount of missing persons that came up - they were all scientists"

Kath had be listening intently, but really wasn't buying it, "Oh come on! Just listen to yourselves for a minute - the Visitors, if you've all forgotten, came here as our friends - WE are helping them process this chemical they need to save their world...if they were really hostile, wouldn't they just killed us right from the start?"

Sean looked to all of them in turn, "IF the chemical is what they are really after...believe me, these aliens haven't travelled 8.7 billion light years to make some stupid chemical...they have a secret agenda, I'm sure of it...

...and we have to find out exactly what it is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Not much longer to go.

Chapter Eighteen

Kath Wagner looked up at the appartment block as she pressed the buzzer again. It was an icy cold late-February morning, the packed snow crunched beneath her shoes, "Come on Maggie! Where the hell are you...", she complained to herself.

Then a teenage boy came out. Kath noticed he had a glazed look about him, "Hi...", beamed Kath shivering in the cold, "...do you know Maggie Winters?"

The teenager looked at her, like it was the first time that he had actually noticed her, "Huh? No...No one...all gone...they're all gone"

Kath pushed the glass door aside and entered. The boy was obviously high on drugs or something. She climbed up the steps and was amazed about how silent it was. No shouts or cries, no doors banging and slamming...no nothing.

As she walked across the fourth floor landing, she noticed that a few of the doors were open. Nervously, she called out and pushed open the closest door to her. The appartment was empty, like it had been left in a hurry. All the appartments were the same...empty.

Kath found the teen boy sitting on the cold street outside. She asked his name and he replied Joey Carter.

"The Visitors...they took everybody...everybody to the roof...and I escaped...I hid down in the laundry mat"

Kath was shaking, and it wasn't just the winter chill in her bones - she was beginning to realise that her assumptions of the aliens good intentions were in question.

She reached out and grasped the boy's hand, "Come on Joey...lets go"

VVV

Sean Steele crossed the street and looked up and down as he pulled the collar up of his jacket around his neck, he then entered an empty shop and closed the door behind him. A police siren whined in the background as he looked about the gloom of the old shop and then coughed.

A man came out from the shadows. Sean stepped forward, "Duncan?"

The other man nodded.

"Hello again...sorry I'm late...and I'm sorry for giving you the runaround...but I had to be sure that I could trust you"

Duncan nodded, "you can"

The sun shone in through the whitewashed windows, "The last time we met you said that you wanted to tell me something...you know Sam"

"Yep...they took us...they took the whole neighhourhood"

Sean frowned, "took? The Visitors? Why?"

Duncan was shaking, "It was past midnight...it was like a dawn raid done by the cops and that...there was all these spotlights and stuff...it was so bright they nearly blinded us...me and my wife Shelley"

Sean leaned on the sill and glanced out to the street through the blinds, "and then..."

"They broke in...the Visitors...they were trained soldiers...they were...were...they just treated us like animals...herding us all like cattle onto these trucks..."

"Trucks?"

Duncan nodded, "Yeap...trucks...big white ones that had their banner on the side. The Captain said that there was some issue with the neighbourhood and we had to be taken to safety...that's what they said...but I managed to escape...when we got to where we went...the doors opened and we were forced out...it was like a world war 2 concentration camp...high mesh fenses with bard wire...look out towers the lot..."

Sean turned, "where is this? Do you know?"

"Out of town...one of the older guys fell and there was all this commotion...I managed to slip beneath the truck, my wife didn't give me away...she saw me and then followed the others towards this warehouse...it was only when I got to the perimeter fense when I heard the screams...there was laser fire too"

Sean rubbed his beard, "What the fuck is going on? Why did they herd all of you there for...?"

Duncan was shaking, "I got out...God knows how, but I did...even with a spot-light going around...but I saw 'em...I saw them being wheeled out on trolleys to the shuttle...people...packed up in cocoon things...I don't know if they were dead but...I just ran...I crapped myself, I just had to keep on running..."

Sean reached out and rubbed the other mans shoulder, "It's okay...you're safe now...but we have to find out what's going on...why would they take people to the Mothership? What are they doing to them up there"

"I wish I knew...but whatevers happening, my wife is up there...it's happening over and over..."

Sean shuddered...but how would they find out? How could they?

"Chemical compound my ass", he whispered.

VVV

The Visitors raided a building in Maryland close to Sam Walkers appartment in early March - rebel activity had been suspected. In the lounge, Sean had gathered everybody for an emergency meeting - everybody was looking to him for direction, everybody felt that the ex-cop was a natural leader, "We can't stay here...we are getting too big"

Sam looked up, "So where are we gonna go?"

Sean looked at each face in turn, "the next building they could raid could be us...we need a proper base...somewhere they wouldn't look...something that might move so we can be one step ahead..."

The Resistance bus was born. The ever growing rebels had to be on the move - and have chance to fight back.

The rebel groups first priorty was laboratory equipment for Toni Morrell and Amy Appleton, a friend and co-scientist she had recruited a few weeks back.

On a gray March day, Sam Walker and Duncan Rendall stole a truck from an abandoned car lot and took it to a pharamacitical outlet in Delaware, Virginia to raid it. Microscopes, culture plates, drugs...you name it, they stole it, and dorned up in black boiler-suits and ski masks, they were in and out in half an hour.

After, they drove the loot to the rendezvous point with the yellow bus that was parked up in a leafy suburb.

Children played in the street with toy shuttles and visitor action figures. The truck parked up behind the bus and came to a halt with a hiss of the hydrolic breaks.

In quick precision, the rebel gang quickly shifted the lab equipment from the back of the truck and on board the bus. Ross Morrell stood on the bus steps and flicked away his cigarette - Sam came foward as Duncan closed up the back of the truck, "that's the science stuff taken care of - all we need now is the arms..."

Ross was concerned, "But how? How are we gonna do that?"

Sam smiled and climbed onto the bus and hopped into the drivers seat, "Don't worry - Sean has it all covered"

And with that, he fired up the buses engine and pulled it away from the curb, Duncan, at the wheel of the truck drove close behind...

VVV

Aboard the mothership over Washington, the Supreme Commander warmly looked over at Kristine Walsh, who sat on a comfy seat beside Diana.

"I am now at liberty to announce to you the topic I spoke of in Los Angeles last week..."

Kris looked up, still reeling from all that trouble of getting caught by security in the restricted area of the L.A ship.

"Oh yes..."

John cleared his throat, "yes...and as I said, this will be a highlight of your career...when we will announce to the world...our cure for cancer"

Kris was overwhelmed as she looked away from John and to Diana beside her who lifted her arm and stroked the newswomans shoulder, "you must be very pleased...what a privilege you have been entrusted with"

Kristine shook her head, her mother had died of breast cancer 3 years ago, "John...oh my god...that is so generous of your people...I really don't know what to say...how can we ever thank you for this!"

Diana smiled and looked towards John to answer.

He came forward as Kristine rose from the seat and took both of her hands into his.

"It's simple...

...our gift to you"

VVV

Ralph Harrison spoke to Kristine in the shuttle that took them up the eastern seaboard, on route to the New York studios.

"It's amazing...", she gasped, not quite believing what was going over and over in her head.

Ralph leaned forward intrigued, "What is? This special report? Come on Kris you can tell me...what is this special announcement anyway...?"

Kristine turned and laughed, "sorry Ralph...this one is a total exclusive for me"

She turned to the window and beamed a smile, her eyes twinkled...the white fluffy clouds moved past fast revealing the out-line of the east coast of the US down below.

It was getting dark and she could see her reflection in the glass...somehow...and it didn't matter how much she tried to...she couldn't quite get the image of those cold bodies in shortage aboard the L.A ship out of her mind.

And her smile faded...

VVV

Frank had arrived from Vancouver. His shuttle landed in the main docking bay of the Washington flagship.

As the door hummed open and the ramp extended, Gerald was fuming, "Was it really necessary to call Frank in?"

John was standing beside him in the hangar with his hands behind his back, he looked at him coldly, "yes...he has brought in a new task force with the new improoved armour along with him - the rebels here in Washington will not know what has hit them"

They both looked up to see Frank came down the ramp and bowed his head in respect of his Supreme Commander.

"At ease Commander Frank...welcome to Washington", smoothed John in a cheerful tone.

Frank smiled, his dark hair poking out of his cap and visor that he now removed as he shook both of their hands in turn, "It's good to be here...I hope you got my final report of how I crushed the growing resistance in Vancouver..."

John and Gerald walked alongside him as they made their way across the busy hangar, "Yes...and I hope you will be issuing more of the same here...in the US capital..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The April night was cold and drizzly. The Resistance bus was parked up across the street from the district armoury. The rebels now had a secret hideout at the backend of a K-mart superstore, and only key members in the planned raid upon the armoury were aboard.

The armoury gates were laser fensed across, and Visitor shock troopers were standing on guard in the street, rifles slung over their shoulders.

In the darkness, Duncan Rendall and Paula Davidson were dressed in jet-black and were ready at the main power-point. On signal, they cut the power to the armoury.

Sean Steele, accompanied by Sam Walker and Ross Morrell made their way to the rear of the building where a tree gave away access over a high back wall, the only side of the armoury that was free from the Visitor contructed laser fense.

The three of them managed to gain access into the building through a skylight and managed to quite easily to get to the weapons store.

Infact this was all _too easy._

Paula looked up to see a Visitor squad vehicle suddenly appear out of the dark sky and come to rest on top of the armoury's flat roof.

Duncan matched her glance of concern, "It's a trap - we are gonna need back up...", Paula put the walkie talkie to her mouth and hissed through it, "Sean! Sean it's a fucking trap!"

Inside the armoury's shadowery corridors, the three rebels hurried back towards the exit only to find their escape route blocked off by Visitor troops. Commanding officer Frank came forward, "stand still...there is no escape for you"

Outside, a group of rebels came tumbling out of the bus and went running across the street with a barriage of fire crackers, petrol bombs and home-made grenades.

Before the aliens could muster up their weapons to pick them off, they hurtled the petrol bombs into the armoury's glass facade sending out massive blinding explosions that sent shattered glass onto the sidewalk and steps.

Inside, the shock troopers that had barred the way of escape had been maimed in the attack and were rolling about on the floor. Sean noticed the green blood that was tricking away from a wounded soldier, Ross shoved him forward, "Lets go!"

Sean didn't need telling twice, and they hurried back up towards the shattered entance doors, Sam was trying to catch up, he had a piece of shattered glass in his leg that hampered him, and that was the cause of a trooper grabbing him and pulling him back inside, both Sam and the trooper fell to the glass strewn floor of the armoury.

Frank Approached, glass crunched beneath his boots, Sam looked up at him from where he laid in the troopers inhuman tight grip.

"Well, well...not all of you escaped I see...", he turned to the other troopers that had just come down the fire escape, "Take him to my shuttle..."

Up on the roof, Frank went to the perimeter and looked over to see the rebels clamber aboard the yellow school bus and it quickly rumbled off up the street.

Putting a communicator to his lips, he looked about him and hissed, "the school bus houses the resistance...make sure you _miss_ your target..."

Sam was then dragged across the roof by two Visitor troopers to the ramp of the squad vehicle, he looked up to see a skyfighter glide over from the east and started to give chase to the bus.

It clearly was missing it's target, as each blue laser bolt that was blasted out from the skyfighter hit random targets - a station-wagon was blown to smitherines and a huge clapboard house that stood on a 4 way junction exploded and caught fire, vapourising it's roof.

Paula screamed out in terror because each blast shockwave still managed to rock the bus as Duncan tried to keep control, and keep it firmly on the road. Ross's heart began to race as his knuckles tightened on the cross bar to stop himself from falling.

Poor Sam...Sam's been caught...what will happen to him? Was death the best outcome for him?

Sean ordered them to abandon the bus. Duncan drove it into a Walmart car-lot where they junked it and ran for their lives in opposite directions.

The skyfighter pilot saw the fleeing rebels and then when he knew that the bus was empty, he found the target on the view finder, and pressed fire.

VVV

While the resistance went into hiding after their disasterous raid - Sam Walker was taken aboard the mothership where senior scientist Rosa was waiting for him.

Gerald clearly instructed that he wanted her to get the location of the rebel HQ. Rosa, one of Diana's pupils, looked forward in torturing the human male.

Sam's screams of pain rocked the small lab, but he revealed nothing -even when sat in the death chair with a blow torch in his face.

Gerald folded his arms across his chest and looked at Rosa, "he is telling us nothing that we already know..."

The door slid aside with a hum and Michele stepped into the lab, "has he said anything? Frank is waiting for the results", she barked with her hands behind her back and looking directly at Rosa - a hint of a smile between them.

Gerald jumped forward and snatched hold of his second-in-commands arm, "I command the flagship, _not_ Frank!", he scolded.

Before Michele could reply, she stepped back and let Frank enter. He regarded them all and then went to the badly tortured Sam sat in the death chair.

Sam's eyes were both bloodshot. His skin was slightly burned and it looked like he had taken several beatens with all the cuts and bruises he sported.

"Let us not argue this out. Walker is to be converted - he can then be used as a pawn and purge the resistance...", he straightened up and turned to both Michele and Gerald, "he will unwittingly tell us _EVERYTHING_ we need to know..."

...

For the next week, Sam Walker suffered the nightmare world of the conversion chamber. Rosa looked up as Sam suffered through the glass, she turned to her trusted aide Tom, "Full power...", she instructed, "...he will submit by the end of the session"

"His heart is weak...", countered Tom studying the readouts on the screen fixed to the console infront of him.

Rosa threw a scowl at him, "It doesn't matter about that...all that matters is the information we can extract from him...so do it...FULL POWER"

Deborah came along the corridor outside and peered in through the doorway, she could see the prisoner shaking uncontrollably in the conversion unit.

She had clear instructions...she had to set Sam Walker free...

VVV

Kath Wagner was distressed to learn of Sam's capture, and reclused into herself - only saying that their cause was pointless.

Sean knew that they needed to get out of their hiding place. He faced up to the reality that even if he didn't want to - the aliens would somehow make Sam talk and give away their location.

As the truck backed up to the store house rear of the K mart, the back shutters were forced up and Sean came hurying out and watched the many rebel fighters jump aboard and secure themselves for the journey to the new location.

As the last of the rebels boarded the truck, Joey Carter brought out Kath, she stared up at the truck and the teenager helped her on. Sean flicked away his cigarette and watched as Ross lowered the shutters and rounded to the passenger seat in the cab. Sean was in the drivers seat and belted up.

"So where is this place...?", asked Ross

Sean fired up the trucks engine and turned to him, "there's this abandoned bank vault in Maryland...it'll do us perfectly...then we best fetch your wife and the others down from the smokey mountains...just incase Walker gives away that location as well..."

"You don't think he will...do you?"

Sean negotiated the road ahead - there was a mix of light traffic, "He may not have any choice..."

VVV

Caitlin Ryan walked up the street towards the college - the May sunshine hot and hazy. The bombed out Sky-fighter dumped on the grass in chards.

Angela, Ben and Beth came hurrying along towards her, "Hey Caitlin are you coming to help? The Visitor youth facility is moving to safer quarters", told Ben.

Angela ran a hand through her hair, It's all due to these dammed terrorists!"

Caitlin paused and looked up, "why are they blowing stuff up? _Surely_ they must know something about them to do all this damage...", she pointed a finger towards a burnt out car on it's roof that had been dumped onto the sidewalk.

Beth looked at her like she was stupid, "It's because they are all so ungrateful, that's why! The Visitors are doing so much for us and this is how they are repayed"

Angela looked all smug, "It's disgusting...my father works at the presidents office and he says that's _why_ the Visitors have brought in so many armed troops - I just hope that it all passes, this martial law is really putting paid to my hectic social life"

Beth laughed, "Just like your mother!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes and turned to Ben in his baig Visitors friends uniform, "So what do you think? Are they terrorists or are they fighting for our future?"

Ben shook his head, "You know what...stuff what I asked you...it you are gonna bad mouth the Visitors, then you can take what's coming to you..."

And with that the teen was off across the grass towards the facility. Caitlin looked gobsmacked, "What's with him! He's acting like a total jerk!"

Angela shrugged as she removed her sunshades, "Don't get me wrong, I'm apart of the corps, but he's really sucking up to them..."

"And that's not all what he's sucking off...I mean up to", quibbed Beth.

Caitlin turned and frowned, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just something I heard..."

VVV

The Resistance spent the next two weeks avenging Sam - and went out on an explosive frenzy.

Squad Vehicles were targeted, charity raisers were interrupted, and two chemical plants outside Washington including Baltimore were blown sky-high.

Ross Morrell led that particular exercise and relished as a series of triggered precise explosions brought his former place of employment come crashing down.

Visitor lead techncian Adam could only watch on in horror as most of the cargo carriers were crushed under piles of concrete. A barriage of laser fire targeted the rebels, but they were one step ahead and more triggered explosions brought down a catwalk of 20 or so troops down to their deaths.

Ross was glad that there didn't seem to be any human deaths. Infact there was no human workers left, the plant seemed of being completely Visitor staffed.

Ross and his fellow comrades left the seen as quick as they came, leaving the aliens to somehow clear up the damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

 _"The Visitors are not our friends, they have come to rape our planet and kill us...they are not who they appear to be..."_

Juliet Ryan screwed her face up in sheer horror of what happened next on the TV screen.

She and her daughter Caitlin had been watching coverage of a special event that was happening at the medical center in Los Angeles.

John, the Visitors Sepreme Commander had just announced to the watching world of a gift he was giving the human race...the cure for cancer, when it suddenly turned into the scene of an action movie.

The Supreme Commander was held hostage, and the woman speaking had just ripped the alien's skin off from his face to reveal...

Juliet gasped and looked away, Caitlin looked to her mother and took hold of her hand whilst looking back to the TV screen in awe.

" _this is NOT science fiction", the woman in white cried._

 _..._

Sentor Edward Kennedy sat at home with his wife Rosemary in their lounge in George town.

"This is a hoax! It has to be!", snapped Rosemary, not able to keep her eyes from the television screen.

Angela rushed down the grand stair case, "daddy...I...", she was looking to the screen, "What the..."

Edward came forward and held his daughter reasuringly, "don't be alarmed...it's those damned terrorists...they are responsible for this shocking outrage!"

Rosemary sat poised as reporter and Visitor spokeswoman Kristine Walsh suddenly came on camera, a mic was in her hand, "Ladies and gentleman...what you have just witnessed was a terrorist attack on the medical center..."

Rosemary chuckled and put her hands together, "see...we are right...it's just a terrorist attack!"

Angela sighed in total relief. Before Kristine could speak again, Edward switched the TV off, "Come on...it's a nice warm night...and Gerald will be hear shortly..."

VVV

In the resistance HQ at the bank vault, the rebels witnessed Kristine Walsh get shot in the chest when she turned against her Visitor friends after stating, "This is real they are really reptillian...", and, "...we must fight back these monsters..."

Toni Morrell, fresh back from the refuge in the smokey mountains turned from the TV screen, "See...they are _not like us_...the whole damned thing has been a lie from the start!"

Sean Steele nodded, rifle slung over his shoulder, where he stood leaning on the doorframe, "Which is _WHY_ we must fight back! Now we know that these SOBs don't look like us, it should be easier for anybody to blow their fucking heads off!"

Everybody in the darkened bank vault cheered...louder...and more than ever that, at last...there was some hope...

VVV

From deep space she had come - Squadron leader Pamela; A whole fleet of Motherships with her that congregated behind the Moon's dark side awaiting her signal.

Her Mothership hovered high above the flagship over Washington D.C, she and John was in conference in the board room, their scan pads sending in reports.

"It's a real pleasure to have you here on Earth", John announced warmly. Pamela nodded - she paced about the board room looking all military minded, reeling off her plans, "I thought I'd drop by before heading to Los Angeles, where our new project will commence - firstly, I have brought in new special troopers with an even stronger armour that no weapon can penetrate it. Secondly, I have brought along a fixed batch of type two laser cannons that will vapourise anything and anyone at the push of a button...and thirdly, I have shipped in skilled first-class techncians that will speed up the water harvast ten fold...for example..."

She turned and faced him, her dark eyes focusing on his, "...southern California will be drained completely of fresh water within a few short weeks...", her black gloved hand went into a fist clench.

John turned in his chair at the conference table, "excellent...at last this mission is back on track"

Pamela gave him a knowing glare, "yes...I heard about that unfortunate incident of yours three weeks back at the medical center...a setback yes...but not a setback too far..."

VVV

The late June air hung hot and heavy over Washington. Commander Frank was organising things at the Visitor security headquarters that was once the former district armoury.

Gerald stepped out of his silver Visitor bannered car and walked up the steps past the marble colomns and into the glass foyer. He saw troopers fetching and carrying - and placing lasers and blaster rifles into metal carrier-containers.

Kyle was nearby with a check-off scan-pad, Gerald went striding over to him, hands clutching his belt, "What's going on?", he demanded, he hadn't been consulted about any move.

Kyle turned, "After the raid here, Frank had ordered all our fire-arms to be moved to a more secure location...", he answered with a pilot smile.

Gerald was fuming, he was fed up with Frank undermining his commands - a nice little plot against him wouldm't go amiss - there must be somekind of dirt on the so called victor of the rebellion -

\- he just had to find it...

VVV

The White Visitor bannered limousine cadillac drove up capitol hill towards the senate building. In the back reporter Ralph Harrison turned to the tinted window and viewed his eyes onto the boarded up buildings, and folks drifting about not sure what to do with themselves anymore.

He was off to interview somebody - god knows who - he had stopped caring since Kristine Walsh's untimely death at the hands of the so-called terrorists, or resistance against the Visitors he had heard rumoured so many accasions since then.

Since Kris's demise, the aliens had been overly nice to him - trying to cover up the much bad publicity that hampered the Visitors now. Their once kind and friendly facade was crumbling back and it was getting harder to paper the cracks. The rot was setting in.

Ralph wasn't stupid. He was fully becoming aware that the aliens were more hostile than they were led to believe...as Gerald had once hinted to him - you are either with us...

The newsman popped a pill, he needed something to get him through the days now. It was either that or go completely insane.

VVV

It had been a week after the rebels had joined the World liberation front - an organisation that had been helped by the fifth colomn to bring all the resistance groups around the world as one.

Sean Steele had been intercepted on route to the bank vault in Maryland. He had been hauled into the back of a van, where Commander Frank was waiting for him.

At first, Sean thought the worst and worried that he had been captured and was going to be forced into revealing the resistances plans and be made to betray them.

Frank stepped forward and removed his cap smiling at Sean, "You don't have to be afraid of me - I and my friends are apart of the fifth colomn - we are helping the WLF to defeat us"

Sean was somewhat overwhelmed - and Frank told him that he had engineered the move of Visitor weapons to a safe location for use for members of the freedom network.

Frank told Sean he would help the WLF in anyway possible, but he had to keep a very low profile.

"...the commander aboard the flagship is watching me very closely, it is getting much harder to give him or his fellow aids the slip, and put them off the scent"

Sean's face was lit up by the vans orange internal ceiling lights, "Is Sam Walker still alive? Has he said anything?"

Frank shook his head, "Walker is still alive - as far as I know - and he knows nothing about the WLF's plans...I cannot promise you anything - but I will do all I can for him, but in the grand scheme of things - he isn't a priorty"

Sean understood - and although it felt wrong, he extended his arm and shook hands with the alien, wondering what Frank really looked like beneath that human body suit he wore...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Commander Gerald was in a foul mood. Frank continued to undermine his orders.

On the ramp of his personal shuttle, he shouted into his communicator to the flagship above, "Tanya - I _said_ that was an order!"

 _"I will rely your request through commander Frank...",_ Came Tanya's reply.

Gerald saw red - he was fuming with anger. Rosemary Kennedy then came out of her front door and crossed the gravel drive of her George town mansion, she waved her bejewelled hand, "Gerald darling! I am waiting inside with drinks..."

Rosemary donned a red evening dress and it sparkled in the late evening sun. She came to the base of the ramp and peered up, her pining eyes focusing on the handsome Visitor.

"Edward is out...", she finished with a slight relishing hint. Gerald turned and looked down at her through his dark sun-shades, "then you better call him...I have to go"

Rosemary came forward, "but Gerald I..."

The ramp distended and she stood back feeling very down and disappointed - her face dropped as she stood back to watch the shuttle craft rise into the darkening sky.

Why was he being so hostile to her of late...

VVV

Frank had secretly disclosed the secret location to Sean Steele where the chache of Visitor weapons was housed and stored.

He, Ross Morrell and Duncan Rendall loaded them from the abandoned ware-house to a stolen van. It was then that almost out of nowhere Phillipa came into view with two human police officers.

"So...Officer Steele...we finally meet again", told the female alien, her laser poised out ahead of her. Sean had already shut the back of the van, but Phillipa waved her laser towards it, "let me see what you have in the back"

Ross and Duncan were in the back, and both of them heard Phillipa and the two cops approach the back doors. Ross picked up a rifle as did Duncan knowing what the other resistor had in mind.

They kicked out the rear doors and open fired on the two cops who went flying to the ground. Sean kicked the laser out of the distracted Visitors hand, and as he went to snatch it up, Phillipa went running over to the Visitor police jeep nearby.

Sean rose the stolen weapon and aimed it towards her and fired, the blue bolt hit her shoulder and she slumped to the tarmac in pain before she could reach the jeep.

Sean raced over and looked towards Ross and Duncan, "come on quickly...before she is missed - lets get her into the back of the van"

Grabbing hold of her feet, they picked her up and bundled the alien into the rear of the van. Within a few minutes the van screached off at the burn of the tyres back to HQ.

VVV

Ben Greene came into the lounge of his house to see his drunkard father slumped out on the sofa, he sighed and went to pick up the empty beers bottles that were strewn about the living area floor.

He then turned to see Greg standing in the doorway, Ben's eyes went wide as he shook his head, "How the hell did you get in...?"

"Ben...I dropped by to see you...it has been several weeks since you stopped by at the facility - have you quit the corps?"

Ben swallowed down and crossed his arms, "Yeah...I found that it wasn't for me"

Greg removed his cap and clutched it, "but I thought you enjoyed being apart of us...you were doing so well in the ranks"

Ben hardened his voice, "I _said_ it wasn't for me!"

Greg watched him go to the window, the boy looked at him, "If you don't mind can you close the screen door on the way out...the flies are everywhere this year"

The alien male snapped at him, "Why are you being like this? If you don't want to be friends then you only have to say"

Ben swallowed down and closed his eyes, he then turned and came out with it, "that night...a few weeks back...when that woman ripped the face off your leader...it was so real! They _say_ it was a terrorist attack, they _say_ it was all just a hoax...but...I can't get that image out of my mind..."

Greg's face became stern as Ben pushed by him and went into the sun porch. The room was hot so he opened the window.

Greg followed him in. Ben turned around and asked, "what are you _really like..._ are you like us? Or are you just pretending to be like us..."

Greg held the teenagers gaze, he could see that he had some hopefull look that he would tell him that it was all untrue...

"We are different Ben...I have always said that..."

"Different like me, that's what I thought you meant...but...that stuff on the TV...I can't get it out of my head...it's here inside me and when I look at you...", Ben was getting jittery.

Greg stepped forward and stared right at him, then removing the black glove of his right hand, he laid his hand onto the sun table and looked up to Ben.

"Is _this_ what you want to know?"

Ben looked on in horror as Greg peeled away his fake skin on his hand, to reveal his true self. His true reptilian self.

Ben shook his head and backed away, his eyes revealing the look of angst and betrayal, he then raced to the door and flew up the stairs.

Greg watched him go. Protocol would tell him to haul the boy in...but somehow...he knew he could not.

VVV

Phillipa had been dragged out of the van, and hauled through the resistance HQ in the bank vault with a blindfold over her eyes. She then was unceremoniously chucked into a cage and used as a lab rat for scientists Toni Morrell and Amy Appleton to research the Visitors more closely.

Amy peered through the microscope and analysed the aliens blood, Toni had taken samples of the skin, her real lizard like skin and was prepping them on a makeshift work bench that was cluttered with laboratory equipment.

Phillipa sat in the cage on her backside observing the two human scientists, "You animals...primitive beasts we have come to expect that would treat us like this..."

Amy turned her face from the microscope and pulled a face at her, " _WE_ are the animals? That's rich coming from a race of monsterous space cannibals!"

Toni placed a hand over her friends shoulder, "Easy..."

"It's true though! Once we have finished doing tests on _it,_ then somebody needs to stick a 65 calibre rifle down _it's_ throat, and pull the trigger 50 times!"

Toni sighed, "then that _would_ make us animals - no _we_ as a race are better than that...", she looked towards the alien in the cage, "...it is them who kill...not us"

Phillipa stared back at her in utter contempt and then looked away...

VVV

Ben Greene sat on his bed and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall down his cheek. Greg had come up the stairs and paused at the door, his glove was back on covering up his exposed hand, "Ben...would you like me to leave?"

Ben felt the anger building up within him, he jumped up for release and raged at the alien, " _YES! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE! JUST GO YOU ARE A NOTHING...YOU DISGUST ME!"_ , the words caught in his throat as he lowered his tone, "you are not real...you are...", he met Greg's eyes, "...you are a monster"

Greg looked incredibly disappointed at Ben. He shook his head and looked to the ceiling, his expression showing a realisation that was washing over him, "So it was purely a physical attraction, was it Ben?"

Ben looked back at him feeling unsure where this was heading.

"I thought we had a connection Ben...I thought we understood eachother...", he looked to the carpet, "...it seems that I was wrong...I stood up for you when the others turned against you...but you are just ungrateful...you are the same as them..."

Ben raged, " _I'M NOT, I'M NOT LIKE THEM! TAKE THAT BACK...TAKE IT BACK!"_

The teen came forward and pushed the alien up against the wall, Greg retaliated by snatching hold of Ben's throat and started to tighten the grip.

Ben whimped. Greg, face showing emotional pain, tightened the grip, Ben whimped more..."Please...", he begged, hardly getting out the words, "...please don't kill me"

Greg released his grip and stepped back, he shook his head, "I could never kill you Ben...if you don't know that by now, you never will...", he moved to the doorway and turned, "...they forced us to understand human emotion before we came here...the ability made it easier for us to blend in, even if most of us were repelled by it...there's no time for emotions...feelings, on my world...not when we are at war...but with you, I understood it...I learned that you could love something that is _different_ from yourself...

...it seems I was alone in that"

And with that, he was gone...this time, leaving Ben completely alone.

VVV

Ross Morrell crossed the vault and peered into the lab, "Hey guys - dinner is served"

Toni stood up from the stool, "I'll research these skin samples later - Amy are you coming?"

Amy was still sat at the microscope, "I'll be with you all in just a sec...keep mine warm for me, huh?"

Toni laughed and made for the exit, "Will do...", and with a glare at Phillipa, she left the lab with her husband. Amy stood up when she had finished and turned to the alien, "I suppose we might be able to find you a sewer rat to eat..."

Phillipa glared back at her and watched her leave the lab. Amy parted thinking that the cage was locked and secure...Phillipa stood up when she was finally left alone, because she knew that the cage was _unlocked_...

VVV

Toni and Ross were dead tired after the meal and decided to get an early night. Amy fed the dish washer, because according to the roster it was her turn.

"I'll be heading for bed myself in a while, I just need to check a few things in the lab"

The vault was dim lit and empty because most people were asleep. She stepped up the corridor and entered the lab, squinting in the darkness.

There was a shadow...

She turned her head towards the cage and realised the door was swinging open.

"What the..."

But she could say no more. Something monsterous clawed hold of her neck and hauled her to the floor. Amy tried to scream out for help, but Phillipa hung over her and sprayed stinging venom in her face. Her snake like tongue making her fake human mask crack, revealing that ugly under current of the aliens true nature exposed.

Phillipa growled and hissed at her, and Amy realised she was going blind, she desperately tried to reach out and snatch at the aliens face, but the Visitor pressured her hand over Amy's nose and mouth and forced down hard sufficating her.

Amy struggled and shook, but in no time, she laid still...Phillipa was satisfied that her prey was dead.

The Visitor then body searched her, and found what she was looking for in an inside pocket. The keys.

Standing and looking down at the fresh corpse one last time, Phillipa was ready to make her escape...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Phillipa operated the flight lever in her sky-fighter that she had commandeered from a ground patrol, after her escape from the resistance lair. The Flagships docking bay was in sight as she glided the craft into the mouth and manouvered in for a gentle touchtown in level 14, bay 12.

She had made contact ahead of her arrival and Commander Frank and Sun-Commander Michele met her in the docking bay. Phillipa was immediately talking as she marched down the ramp of her sky-fighter, "I was captured as I said...but it ended in triamph...not just because I escaped them, but because now I know the secret location of their rebel base"

Michele could see that her fellow visitor female had tappered her damaged mask up as best as she could.

Frank walked along side her as the three of them made their way across the busy hangar. He forced on a pleased smile as he spoke, "Well done..."

Michele was eager to get started. She turned to her superior, "we better start planning our attack strategy"

Frank nodded in agreement, "yes we must...come quickly, we need an urgent meeting in the conference room..."

VVV

Frank had to work fast. The World liberation front had recently developed a bacterium toxin that was lethel to his own people. The Bacterium had been found in the remains of a hybrid baby born in LA a few weeks back. But a spy planted in the LA resistance had informed the Visitors, so the network had concocted a fictional story about the toxin red dust being sprayed out into the atmosphere, using military aircraft stolen from abandoned military airfields across the country.

John, the Visitor's supreme commander, had ordered all his best troops - the very best that Pamela had brought along with her - to surround the airbases and stop the attack.

But un-beknown to the aliens, their real attack was to been made via using balloons.

Frank smiled and drove his personal shuttle towards the darkening sky - he had to warn the Washington resistance cell of Phillipa's escape and the up coming attack on their secret headquarters.

VVV

The rebels had awoken early. They had learned a few days ago about releasing the bacteria toxin in the balloons, and Sean Steele and Ross Morrell had picked up their shipment from a food outlet where the red dust was disguised in pots of cream.

The shipment had arrived by truck at sunrise, and now all they had to do was scoop up the dust and fill up kiddies balloons.

This was the job for members of the resistance that weren't necessarily gun happy. Joey Carter was put in charge of a section and he tried to add some cheer to the mundane task and crack a few jokes that even the gloomy Kath Wagner managed to hint a smile - at last there was some _hope_ of winning this thing...

VVV

Toni Morrell screamed the place down when she entered the lab that morning and found the cage empty and that their Visitor prisoner had escaped.

Sean was fuming - Phillipa would alert the her people of the whereabouts of their secret base.

Toni was appalled as she cradled Amy's mutilated body in her arms, "She's dead...that bitch murdered her!"

Sean glanced down to her, "I don't want to sound callous, Toni...but if that bitch gets to her friends - then there will be a whole bunch of us dead too"

Duncan Rendall came running along the vault corridor, gun slung over his shoulder, "Sean! A shuttles landed a few blocks away...Paula's tracking it now"

Toni stood up and gulped, she was glad that her daughter Carla was safely at the smokey mountains camp - if anything happened to her or Ross - at least she was safe...

VVV

Paula Davidson was up on the banks roof, Duncan Rendall was standing next to her as he looked around and saw Sean and Ross come up from the fire-escape.

"Is it them?", Sean was calling out ahead.

Paula focused on the powerful binoculars she was looking through - the empty street below was now not empty.

"there's a Visitor, wait...", she looked back to face Sean, "...it's Frank!"

VVV

In the vaults makeshift conderence room, Frank was talking quickly, "Michele will be leading the attack here - there's no need to move your base - it's today - the balloons need to be released today..."

"It's V-Day!", Paula laughed chewing her gum, everybody gathered around wanting to listen to every word what was going down.

"Once the toxin gets into the atmosphere...the ground troops will start to die off - the bacteria attacks our respiratory systems"

Toni frowned from where she stood with an arm around her husband, "What about you - and your friends - won't they die too?"

Frank shook his head at her, "No...there is an anti-toxin capsule that has been given out to all of us...we _should_ be safe"

Sean came forward through the crowd, "lets hope so - we are gonna need _your help_ more than ever if they start using their laser cannons against us..."

VVV

The Shuttles landed on the green in Maryland. Michele came striding down the ramp and was soon surrounded by her gold helmeted troops.

"Get the blockades set up...all road and access streets are to be completely sealed off"

She turned at the sight of the laser cannon being off loaded from one of the shuttles and smiled, "within a few short hours - the rebels here will be vapourised!"

...

Frank was preparing to leave the bank vault as he came to the exit, he turned to Sean and Ross - Kath Wagner was in earshot.

"...oh, there is something else I need to inform you about...I know I couldn't promise it...but Sam Walker will be rescued from the flagship"

Kath dropped the tray she was holding...

VVV

Joey Walker had slipped away from the vault. He had seen the blockades and knew that the Visitors were preparing for their final assault.

It had taken a few hours, but he hurried up the tree lined street of the familiar clapboard housing. It had been quite awhile since he had been around this neighbourhood.

It seemed deserted...where the hell was everybody or had the meat trucks come around and herded everyone to one of the many human processing plants scattered about the district.

Joey shuddered at the very idea of it - his mom and dad were packed away somewhere aboard the mothership over Washington - would he ever see them again? Sam Walker was going to be rescued but what was going to happen to everybody else?

He looked up to see Caitlin Ryan standing on the steps to her house in front of the sun porch.

"Caitlin! Thank god!", he called running across the deserted street towards her.

Caitlin was surprized to see him - she hadn't seen nothing of Joey for more than six months, "Joey! I thought you went away with your family?", she cried, grasping his arms tightly because she was so pleased to see him.

"No, I joined the resistance people! You know, the World liberation front - It's V-Day Caitlin, you've gotta help us win our planet back from those monsters!"

Caitlin smiled at him, the sun bright on her face, "Joey - I can't...I can't leave Mom...she's..."

Joey peered into the glass and saw Juliet Ryan in her nightgown rocking in a chair with a teddy bear on her lap muttering to herself.

"She's taken this...all so badly...the Visitors I mean...she's had a massive break down and she doesn't know what day it is half the time...and with the hospital's all closed and that...she's only got me..."

Joey smiled at her, "then watch out for the balloons Caitlin...tell your friends, Ben and the others...tell them all to watch out for the balloons!"

Caitlin suddenly frowned at him, "Ben? Aren't you being a little _too nice_ "

Joey shook his head at her as he sat next to her on the low wall near the hedge, "I'm a changed man Caitlin - I was bad to Ben...me and the others for him being what he is...but then _everybody_ turned on me because my parents were scientists...I was singled out just like he had been...", he looked to the crazy-paving feeling choked, "...my parents who I will never see again..."

Caitlin could see how horrible this was for him, she had become well aware of people vanishing into the night...you only had to look around, half the neighbourhood had disappeared.

She took his hand and looked into his eyes and then kissed him, "Everything will be okay, Joey - you're see - you just wait till we beat this thing...and I will be waiting for you...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Sam Walker was in the conversion chamber for yet another session. Senior scientist Rosa relished in torturing human-beings - it was fast becoming one of her favourite past-times.

Her aid Tom turned to her from where he stood poised at the console, "there is a strong possibility that he will suffer a cardiac arrest"

Rosa turned from where she was positioned in front of the glass, her face strobed in greens and reds, "just do it!"

Deborah marched down the corridor outside, with a platoon of loyal troops in toe. The lab door slid aside and she stepped in, the troops rose their weapons behind her.

Rosa swung around seeing her, "what is the meaning of this interruption Deborah? I am with a subject!"

Deborah swallowed down and tried the nice approach first, "Michele has been given the location of the resistance base...further torture of this prisoner is no longer necessary", she spat curtly.

Rosa glanced at her subject with a hint of a smile and looked back to Deborah, "Who cares about the necessities - this is all about enjoyment and pleasure!", she sneered.

She turned and faced the battered and bruised soul that was Samual Walker behind the thick glass of the conversion chamber.

Deborah didn't have time for this - Franks orders had been very clear.

"You were warned Rosa - don't say you weren't...FIRE!", she ordered.

One of the troopers behind her acted swiftly and blasted his laser at the science techncian Tom, the Visitor was thrown to the glass by the force of the bolt and he slumped onto the console and rolled to the floor.

Rosa looked at him in horror and then swung around to Deborah with a frosty glare, "What is the meaning of this...?", but it had already dawned on the senior science officer when Deborah raised her weapon to her, "...you traiterous bitch!, "she fumed, "kill me if you dare - but you will not get away with this complete outrage!"

Deborah smiled at her, "oh - death by laserbolt is far to good for you, Rosa - far too quick ..."

Rosa frowned at her, she didn't understand, "what do you mean?"

Deborah could see that her friends had helped Sam Walker out from the conversion chamber, the naked soul was delirious and on the brink of death.

"Put her in - lets see what nightmares we can find in her twisted imagination"

Rosa was man-handled by her friends and shoved into the conversion chamber.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS!", screamed Rosa banging desperately on the glass.

Deborah was at the helm of the controls and looked up to her with a hint of a smile herself.

"Now then...FULL POWER!"

VVV

Sean Steele, Ross Morrell, Duncan Rendall and other armed resistors sighted the cordon of Visitor vehicles crawl up the street towards the bank.

They stood on the roof of the building looking down onto the action. Michele was in the lead jeep and it looked like it housed somekind of laser cannon.

'where the hell did that come from?' thought Sean to himself.

"We're screwed", said Duncan looking down at the display. Sean shook his head and cocked his rifle, "No...we'll pick'em off one by one...Michele is useless with out her troops to back her up"

Down on the street Michele jumped out of the jeep and smiled in the bright sunshine, "at last we will see the end of these rebels", she said to her Captain of ground troops, Kyle.

He nodded at her, "yes sir"

Michele had her hands on her hips as she watched her troops off load the laser cannon - she turned to Kyle, "do you have the firing codes?"

He nodded.

"good...now get them moving faster, I want this over and down with so we can celebrate the fresh smell of victory all the sooner"

VVV

On the Washington flagship, Frank's shuttle had arrived just as the first balloons were being released from the ground.

In the hanger, Frank's loyal troops were there to meet him off his shuttle - Carl waited till Frank had exited the ramp before speaking along side him, "Commander, everything is as you have ordered - most of the personnel aboard this vessel will take orders only from you"

Frank paused and turned to him, lines of parked shuttles, squad vehicles and skyfighters were all around them, "the anti- toxin shots?"

Carl shook his head, "we have all taken our required dosages - what are your orders?"

Frank grabbed his laser from it's hip-holster, "the command deck- let's pay Gerald a visit and inform him about the new order of things"

As Frank was followed by an army of loyal troops, he turned to Carl as they strode, "did you manage to liberate Samual Walker?"

"Deborah is dealing with it as we speak, everything has gone to plan..."

VVV

On the command deck, Gerald ran his fingers through his blonde locks whilst staring out to the vast number of balloons that so recently started to appear on the vast screens.

"What the hell are they?"

Tanya looked up from her work-station, allsorts of graphics and symbols rolled up her front screen, "Commander I am receiving reports that they have sighted these things over New York as well...wait...and other cities across the eastern seaboard!"

Gerald bit his fake human lips and sat in his command chair pondering, "has there been any movement from the air-bases?"

Tanya focused her attention back to her computer and swung back to her commanding officer, "Sir...I have lost contact with Sub-commander Michele and her ground troops!"

VVV

Ralph Harrison looked up to the blue sky and saw the swarms of colourful balloons from where he stood on the steps to the Senate building with his camera crew. He looked towards one of his team, and said, "get this...I've just got a hunch that this is gonna be the start of something big!"

Rosemary Kennedy came out of the building and glanced up to the spectacle in the skies, then marched up to the newsman, "Mr Harrison! You are meant to be recording an interview with my good husband!"

Edward stopped behind her and squinted to the haze, more and more of the balloons were gliding in groups beneath the underbelly of the Visitor mothership.

"there must be _thousands_ of them!", he gasped in awe.

Rosemary removed her shades to look up, she grasped his arm, "what is all this? What is happening? It isn't right!"

Ralph trained his zoom lense onto the balloons - something was happening - some kind of red powder was being released into the air below the flagship.

VVV

Paula Davidson swung the van around and picked up Kath Wagner and Toni Morrell from the street, "What's going on?", asked Toni running over to the drivers window.

Paula beamed a grin, her hands tight on the steering wheel, "I have orders to take you to Memorial Park - there's a big surprize waiting for you there Kath!"

Kath looked up -she swallowed the lump that came up her throat and prayed that all her dreams would finally come true...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: FYI THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL INSTALMENT.


	24. Chapter 24

Final Chapter

Waves of sky-fighters came across the city, flying over the White house, towards Memorial Park heading over the dome of the senate before thrusting towards the Mothership above.

The lethal agent of the red dust bacteria was already begining it's deadly cycle on the Visitor ground troops.

Ralph Harrison turned around to see scores of Visitor shock troopers falling onto their knees - their hands ripping at their necks choking on the red dust.

Ralph shuddered as he witness first hand at the sight of a Visitor soldier on the steps...his slivery green reptilian skin all bare to see.

The true nature of these aliens was finally dawning on him - to be told they were like that was hard to believe...but to actually see it right in front of you was something else.

But it _all_ had been a lie. Right from the start. Right from day one.

For a brief moment the long dead Susan Feldman came to mind...killed by these monsters.

Rosemary ran up the steps with her hand clamped over her mouth, "Edward! What is happening? How are the terrorists doing this?"

Edward clamped his hands firmly to both his wife's upper arms and wanted to shake some sense into her, "Rose can't you understand? The Visitors have lost!"

Rosemary looked shellshocked, "but...it can't possibly be...they are faking this...oh Edward! You could have had so much! Who knows what you could have been!"

Edward frowned at her, "Could have been? What? President? Is that what you mean? God damn in Rose, what ever happened to the one we already had?"

Rosemary began to sob and fell to her knees , "We could have been so much...you could have had it all! But now...now..."

And the emptiness inside her grew.

VVV

Sean Steele fired at another shock trooper as the alien fired another bolt towards the roof. The ex-cop laid low and looked up to the sky, "The balloons...look...they've done it...it's started"

Ross laid across from him below the lip of the roof fire escape, "do you think it's got her guessing?", he asked with a knowing smile.

Sean peered through the grill in the wall, "It looks like it's grabbed her attention..."

...

Michele stepped off the curb and looked up to the waves of colorful stars and stripes balloons that swept across the sky over Maryland.

"What are they?", she asked her ground captain.

Kyle turned from making the final preparations to the laser cannon, "I have no idea sir...the cannon however is ready to fire on your command...the key codes have been programmed in as you have instructed"

Michele smiled and took her position on the firing helm, her finger poised at the trigger switch.

"Fully charged..."

VVV

Caitlin Ryan stood and gaped at the balloons in the blue sky over her street. She had been watching out for them ever since Joey Carter left her earlier. It seemed like hours and just when she thought he was nuts and talking nonsense the balloons appeared.

Ben Greene was at her side. She turned and smiled, "Joey said this would happen...this is the start of something big, Ben...I can feel it"

Ben swallowed and looked up and squinted, "What are they meant to symbolise? How can Balloons be an effective way to defeating the Visitors?"

Caitlin looked at him and realised he was not in his usual baig Visitors youth corps uniform, instead, he was dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"You look different..."

Ben shrugged, "I feel different"

Caitlin then heard the shouts and cries in the street, both of them looked and saw a group of people pointing, "look! They are dying!"

Caitlin could see the two Visitor patrol officers lying on the floor wriggling around in a frenzy before they became stock still.

"Look...it's the red dust...it's what everyone is talking about!", cried a young guy standing over the carcus.

Ben looked to the mothership in the sky, Caitlin looked up from the bodies and followed Ben's gaze.

"I'm sure he's okay...I'm sure he made it"

Ben overted his gaze and looked at her, meeting her eyes, and smiled sadly, "I hope so..."

VVV

Sam Walker felt every jolt and manouver as he sat strapped in the back seat of the squad vehicle - he could still see that devil woman, Rosa - one moment she was reaching into his mind - making all of his hideous nightmares become a reality, making him feel like he wanted to be dead - then the next moment he had been hauled out of the conversion chamber and made to watch that mad scientist being put through the very same treatment.

He remembered looking up with tired, exhausted eyes as Rosa was screaming in the chamber, the Visitor named Deborah had smiled and ordered for a level 4.

Sam remembered being led out of the lab and made to put on Visitor orange overalls to cover up his nakedness.

And all he could hear was Rosa's horrifyng screams fade as she succumbed to her own nightmares.

He didn't know why these people were helping him - but, although half asleep, for the first time in a long time, he felt hope...

VVV

Sub Commander Michele looked up to the balloons over her head as she set her finger upon the laser cannon to destroy the Washington resistance cell for good.

More sky-fighters rushed over head towards the Mothership - what the hell was going on, all communications with the flagship had been cut.

Suddenly she could hear choking. She swung around and saw two of her number roll upon the tarmac trying to drawer breath, within minutes they were clawing at their necks, desperate for air.

Michele swallowed down, it felt like that something had got into her chest as well. All around her, her troops were falling one by one, choking for air.

"We've been lied to! The bacteria is in those balloons!", she cried out realising what was going on.

Sean Steele was then standing in front of her with his weapon poised, "that's right you bitch...how does it feel like to be lied to, huh?"

Michele tried desperately to reach for the cannons firing button, but Sean rushed forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the tarmac, and downed her.

Instantly he jumped back as she spat toxic venom at him, Sean clutched his eyes and fell to his knees, but Michele failed to attack further because now she was rolling about the street tearing her face right off, she gasped for breath and shook violently.

Ross was then at Sean's side, "Shit man! It's fucking burning me!", Ross helped him sit on the curb, "It'll pass...they say it always passes"

Toni had told him that the venom was a form of natural defense, to temporily blind prey for the kill.

Michele stopped wriggling about and so did her ground captain Kyle and the rest of his troops.

They were all dead...another small victory.

VVV

At the same time, Frank and his loyal troops had amassed the command deck of the Washington flagship. Gerald arose from his seat at an instant of their arrival.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Frank stepped forward, "I have taken complete control of this vessell"

Gerald ruffled his blonde locks, "Oh? On whose order...I wasn't aware of this, you should be down on the ground stopping those air raids against..."

"There is _NO_ rebel air raids...the red dust bacteria will be injected and distributed from those balloons...", informed Frank, nodding towards the skies of Washington on the screens.

Gerald swallowed and stepped forward to the screens and stared at the balloons, "the balloons...but I thought..."

Tanya turned her head from her station, "Sir...the Supreme Commander has given orders to vacate the planet...", she wasn't sure whom to aim this request to, but it was Frank who responded without looking at her.

"Make preparations...tell the sky-fighter squadrons to board now or they will get left behind"

Gerald saw red, "I am incharge here! This is my ship...but now, I am beginning to understand...", he faced up to Frank, "...you are a filthy traitor...a traitor to our great leaders mission!"

Frank laughed at him, "has it really taken that long for you to figure it all out Gerald..."

Gerald turned to the troops, "guards, arrest him!"

They didn't move.

"Guards! Arrest him now!"

Frank came forward, "Gerald, we are _all_ members of the fifth colomn on this ship...well, the majority of us...you see, ever since I got here, I have been rearranging your staff...exchanging them for more and more of my followers...now...you are out-numbered"

Seething with anger, Gerald went to attack Frank but a guard raised his laser-rifle and blasted him straight in the chest.

Gerald's eyes went so wide, his fake eyeballs slipped out leaving him to focus on Frank with his own snake like eyes with contempt, before falling to his knees and rolled on to his side, green liquid oozed from his mouth, his reptile tongue flickered out and went still.

Frank stood over him and tilted his head and smiled. He then looked up to Tanya, "Once Deborah is back aboard, we leave the planet"

Tanya nervously nodded.

VVV

Kath Wagner stood at Memorial park with Toni Morrell as the shuttle came into land. Once the ramp lowered, she was overwhelmed by tears as Sam Walker - battered and bruised - came out, they hugged, they kissed and they cried.

Toni welled up as well, as she mouthed a thank you to Deborah standing on the ramp and moving back aboard.

As the shuttle lifted off, Toni watched it cruise up in the blue skies trying to keep up with the Flag ship.

"Look!"

Kath and Sam broke eye contact with each-other and looked up to see the Mothership that had sat up in the sky for so long start to move to the east, Deborah's shuttle all but a tiny dot disppearing into it's belly.

VVV

At the bank vault there was shouts and cries in the street.

Sean Steele stepped over Michele's body and looked up to see the mothership move above the hazy cloudline.

Ross turned from where he stood at the helm of the laser cannon, "look...close call...the red dust downed her before she could press the button, it was all primed"

VVV

Some time later, President Armstrong was a survivor. He had been released from the Los Angeles ship where Diana had done her upmost best to turn him into a traitor to his own people.

Once he was back in Washington, and now a widower - learning that his wife has been murdered by the Visitors on the night of his capture - he had a job to do...he had no time to dwell on his private loss as he was whisked by helicopter to the White House to rebuild a crumbled society.

Ralph Harrison was part of the news crew that covered Neil's big speech to the nation. The journalist smiled to himself, and looked around to his news team, he had been sucked into the aliens power struggle, he had played a big part in transversing all this to the nation's populance through the TV...but now he had a chance to put his wrongs to rights - and who knows, he may still have a good career out ahead him.

Everybody sat in their own homes. For some of them it was the first time in months. And they all did what they did that very first night.

Sat in front of the their TV sets.

But this time, not watching man's first contact with extraterrestrials, but listening to the Presidents big speech.

"I have a hope for a better future...now that we have a future...what the Visitors tried to destroy we will rebuild...but, as for the ones who are lost, who were taken...or were killed...in their thousands...then there will be a two minute silence. Two minutes to reflect...it may not be very long, but if we had a minute for every human being that has been murdered by the Visitors...then we would never utter a word again...

...Now...before the new dawn...let us prayer..."

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: If anyone read this all the way through, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
